


You've Got SPRQS

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Romance, You've Got Mail inspired, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: A new dating app has just launched for the SPRQ Watch, called SPRQS. Joan signs Zoey up for it in order to help her meet someone. Will Zoey find someone? Can you really fall in love through an app? Inspired by You've Got Mail.Winner of the 2020 Clarkeman Fanfiction Award for Best Romance!For a complete Clarkeman Fanfiction Winners and Runner-Up List see https://ladylillianrose.tumblr.com/post/642763652687134720/2020-clarkeman-fanfiction-award-winners
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 326
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back guys! So this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. You've Got Mail is one of my favorite movies, so I decided to take a modern ZEP twist on it! So hopefully you all enjoy this!
> 
> SPRQS messages are in italics
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta aubreyrichman for looking things over and listening to me ramble.
> 
> Just borrowing the characters to play with, they're all Austin Winsberg's babies!

* * *

"I'm sorry, you did what?" Zoey asked Joan incredulously.

"I signed you up for that new dating app that just launched on the SPRQ Watch," Joan calmly explained.

"Ooookay….but why me?" 

Joan raised her eyebrow at her, "Because, you need to try putting yourself out there!"

"But a dating app? Aren't those just hookup excuses?" Zoey asked, worrying her lip.

"Not this one! No photos, no real names and no personal info until you choose to disclose it. SPRQS is all about building a lasting connection through meaningful chats and messages with one another." Joan explained eagerly. 

"So it won't even interfere with your nonexistent social life. If you find someone you enjoy chatting with, then you talk with them until you're ready to meet in person. And when that happens, I'll go with you to make sure they aren't a homicidal knife wielding maniac." Joan reassured her.

Zoey sighed, "I guess that doesn't sound too bad."

"Great, so here's your login info. You just need to make a simple profile listing some of your interests, and then you just decide who you want to talk to." Joan beamed at her.

" **CodeRedLeader**?" Zoey looked at Joan skeptically.

"What? It works." She said dismissing Zoey. 

Zoey shrugged her shoulders and headed to her desk. She took a moment to write a short profile. _"_ **My blood type is coffee. No, the moon landing was not faked. Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?”**

Within a few minutes she had a message from someone named **PianoMan**. 

_"Why is it all the women I talk to prefer Star Wars to Star Trek? Genuinely asking, maybe I'm missing something."_

Zoey chuckled, she glanced at his profile. It read, _"_ **Office guy by day, Piano Man by night. Pitched that idea to Marvel, still waiting to hear back….Live long and prosper."**

_"Maybe it's because all the women you know appreciate the badassness that is Princess Leia who eventually becomes General, and the leader of the Resistance?"_ She responded.

_"Hmmmm...that does seem to track with the women I know….Hi by the way, I promise I don’t normally start all conversations with random questions about Star Wars vs Star Trek...some but not_ **_all_ ** _.”_

Zoey couldn't help but giggle, _"Hi to you too."_

_"So….I'm not totally sure how this all is supposed to work,"_ he confessed.

_" A friend signed me up for this so I'm not that certain myself. She said something about using it to chat and get to know people. Which, considering how busy my life is right now, is about all I have time for."_

_"I totally get that. Things can get pretty crazy here too. Pretty much the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes is my piano."_

_"Oh, so you actually play? That's not just a clever screen name or line to get the ladies ;)" she teased._

_"LOL! Oh, that's too funny if you think that line gets any ladies. But, yes I do play, I've been playing since I was a child. But what about you? **CodeRedLeader**? I can't make heads or tails of that." _

_"Well, RedLeader is of course for the far superior Star Wars, and what can I say? I just love Mountain Dew Code Red."_

"What the Fuck am I saying? Mountain Dew Code Red? Really Zoey?" She thought. There was a pause as she waited for a response.

_"Of all the soda flavors out there, you're telling me that Mountain Dew Code Red is the one you would choose? I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who would admit to that."_

Zoey cringed, _"Umm yeah, it's amazing…"_

_"Lol, to each their own. Look, I have to get back to work before my boss realizes I haven't done anything in the past half hour. But, I'd like to keep talking to you if that's okay, Red?"_

Zoey grinned, _"I need to get back to work, too. But, yes Billy, I'd like that."_

He sent back a laughing emoji followed by a piano keyboard. _"Talk to you later, Red."_

_"Bye, Billy."_

Zoey glanced up from her watch to see Joan watching her with an approving smile.

Zoey shook her head, turning to focus on her work, when she felt a cup nudge against her hand.

She looked up, and saw Max standing there with a cup of coffee held out to her.

"How did you know?" She asked, taking a sip and savoring the rush of caffeine.

"I figured if Joan was making you meet with her when everything was going pretty smoothly, then you might need a pick-me-up." Max grinned taking a sip of his own coffee.

Zoey smiled at her best friend, "Naw, it was just a checking in chat. Making sure everything is okay." She was too embarrassed to admit that Joan had signed her up for SPRQS. 

"Did you hear about this new dating app that someone came up with?" Max asked.

Zoey coughed as she inhaled her coffee too quickly. "There's a dating app?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, it's called something like SPRQLR, or SPRQR I think?"

"Hmm," Zoey feigned disinterest. 

"Yo bro, it's called SPRQS!" Tobin said as he approached them.

"You know like, you've got SPRQS of love because of the connections you make."

Max raised his eyebrow at him, "And how do you know so much about it?"

"Cause I signed up, dude! I'm going to find the perfect person to handle all of this," he gestured to himself.

Zoey turned pale as she realized that there was a possibility that Tobin was PianoMan.

"Random question, but do you play any instruments?" Zoey asked.

Tobin looked at her oddly, "Just my sweet skills on the mic and some beat boxing. Why do you ask?"

Zoey breathed a sigh of relief. "Just curious. I hear some girls are into musicians. So, you could always lead with that."

Tobin grinned, "Ooo, that's a good idea, Little Red. Woo a woman with my mad lyrics. You guys should check the app out, it's pretty sweet."

Zoey shook her head. "Oh no, I don't have time for anything like that." She lied.

"What about you, Maxi-Pad?"

"First, don't call me that. And second, it doesn't sound like my kind of thing. I prefer personal conversations to exchanging messages."

Well, that was at least two guys that Zoey could check off the list. Tobin didn't play piano, and Max clearly hadn't joined the app.

"Come on people, I'm not paying you to stand around and gossip!" Joan yelled from her doorway.

Tobin saluted her and sprinted back to his desk, throwing himself in his chair. "You got it, boss!"

Joan shook her head and returned to her desk.

Max and Zoey exchanged a look, and laughed.

"So, does that mean you aren't going to take Tobin's advice and sign up for SPRQS?" Zoey asked, tentatively.

"I'm no more likely to sign up than you are," Max said, walking back to his desk.

Zoey winced internally, if he only knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CodeRedLeader and PianoMan chat some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this idea! Thanks everyone for reading and for your comments!
> 
> Shoutout to my favorite beta/cheerleader aubreyrichman
> 
> These guys are all Austin Winsberg's property, I'll give them back when I'm done playing....maybe

* * *

Zoey kept catching herself glancing at her SPRQ Watch, hoping for another message from **PianoMan**. She'd received messages from other users, but those were less than appealing. 

Work had been slow all morning, so she decided that it was her turn to initiate the conversation.

 _"What is it about anonymity that makes people behave like idiots?"_

She worried her lip while pretending to focus on her monitor.

_"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened…. but now you have me wondering."_

Zoey couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

_"You are apparently the only man with a brain and decorum on SPRQS."_

_"Not that I won't take the compliment, how have you come to this conclusion?"_

_"Oh, the usual route, collect relevant data, compare and analyze, compile findings."_

He sent an emoji of a scientist and clipboard. " _For science!"_

Zoey giggled, _"Exactly. After your message I received a few others and they left a lot to be desired."_

_"You mean they didn't immediately try and point out how Star Trek is far superior to Star Wars right from the start? Well then what's the point?"_

She snorted, shaking her head. _"Other than you being completely wrong about that, no they did not. They chose to go the more cliché route…. pick-up lines."_

_"People still use pick-up lines these days?"_

_"These guys did, and they were pretty terrible."_

_"Well come on let's hear them. You can’t not tell me!"_

_"The first one was: 'Well, here I am. So, what are your other 2 wishes?' "_ Zoey cringed as she typed it out.

_"Yowch. 1990 called they want their line back."_

_"Oh, that was nothing, the next one was even worse: 'If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.' "_

_"Gross! What is he a 5-year-old?"_

Zoey couldn't help but laugh, she felt better about the sleazy messages sharing them with someone.

Tobin and Max glanced over at her questioningly.

"Just thought of something funny from the podcast I was listening to earlier," she fibbed.

"Would that be the serial killer one? Cause, those are always a laugh riot." Max deadpanned.

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the task at hand.

_"If you were a president, you'd be Babe-Raham Lincoln."_

She heard Max start coughing as he inhaled his coffee wrong.

"Everything okay, Max?" She asked, mildly concerned.

Max waved his hand and drank some water. "Just down the wrong tube," he rasped.

Zoey arched her eyebrow at him.

"See, all good now," he said, taking another drink of water. "Just forgot how sippy lids work for a moment."

Zoey smiled and nodded at him.

_"Okay, now I'm literally in tears from that one. Wow, that wins for most hilarious yet still terrible!"_

_"Right? It doesn't even make sense because they have no idea what I look like! I could have green skin for all they know!"_

_"Hey, Elphaba made green skin look good in Wicked."_

_"I wouldn't know, not a big musical or really for that matter much of a music person. Though, I've been learning more about music, unintentionally, as of late."_

_"Well, I'll have to record you some piano covers for you to help build on that budding music knowledge."_

Zoey felt her face flush, he was going to send her songs. Sure, she could hear people's heart songs, but this was different. He was knowingly willing to share songs with her.

She sent back a grinning emoji and a music note, _"I would like that."_

_"Don't get too excited, they'll probably be pretty rough."_

_"I don't mind, I look forward to listening to them."_

He responded with a blushing emoji. _"Careful Red, those kinds of comments are liable to have me spouting terrible pick-up lines."_

_"You wouldn't dare. There's no way to top the Babe-Rham Lincoln."_

_"_ _I'm almost intimidated to try."_

_"Well, if I get anymore, I'll be sure to share them. At least this way I have someone to laugh about them with."_

_"What, you can't share these gems with your friends?"_

_"Only the one who signed me up even knows I'm on the app. And my best friend scoffed at the whole idea of a dating app. So nope, you're the only one I can share these delights with."_

_"Well, then I feel honored to be the chosen one. Only one person knows I'm on here too, and only because he wouldn't stop pressuring me about it. I joined to shut him up...but I have to say that I'm enjoying this far more than I expected."_

Zoey flushed with pleasure, grinning _._

" _So am I."_

"Zoey? Zoey?" She heard Leif trying to get her attention.

"What is it?"

"Did you finish checking the code I sent you? We're waiting for your go ahead to input it," he explained raising his eyebrows. 

Shit....She had gotten so caught up in her chat that she hadn't realized that Leif had completed the code and sent it to her an hour ago.

"I'm just finishing my run through now," she lied.

 _"Welp,duty calls! But talk soon yes?"_

_"Of course. I'll send you a song later tonight, if you were actually interested in them, and not just trying to spare my feelings."_

_"Absolutely, I'm interested! I'll be eagerly awaiting your recording!"_

Zoey closed the app, forcing herself to focus on work for the rest of the day.

* * *

After hunching over her desk for 5 hours straight, she leaned back and stretched letting out a loud groan.

Max was standing next to her desk, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"And, that's our cue to get out of here," he said. 

"Just one more section…" Zoey went to move her chair closer when Max stepped in front of her.

"Nope. It'll be here tomorrow, and it isn't anything that can't wait," he insisted. 

Zoey grumbled, knowing he was right. "Fine. I guess I can finish it tomorrow."

Max grinned, moving out of the way so she could grab her stuff.

"Any big plans for tonight?" He asked as they walked to the elevators. 

Zoey shrugged, "Just a quiet evening in. What about you?"

"Just got to do some work on a personal project," Max responded. 

"Personal project? This is the first I'm hearing of it," Zoey glanced at him stepping into the elevator.

"Just something I came up with today. I'm pretty excited to start," he grinned.

"So, what is it?"

"I don't want to say yet, I'm not even sure if it will go anywhere. But if it does, I'll let you know," Max assured her.

Zoey frowned, Max usually told her everything, this was a new secretive side to him that she hadn't seen before. But he seemed very eager to begin, and besides he wasn't the only one with a secret.

"Well, good luck with your project," Zoey said, smiling. "I'm glad you're excited for something." 

Max grinned, his dimples showing. "It’s a great feeling!"

"See you tomorrow," Zoey said as they parted at the door.

"Meet you at the coffee shop?" Max asked.

"If I'm not there, you should probably report me as missing, " she joked back. 

Max chuckled, "Night, Zo."

"Night, Max."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max reflects on his day, and Zoey gets a special message from PianoMan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for your overwhelming support for this fic! I really do appreciate every single one of your comments and kudos!
> 
> Special thanks to aubreyrichman for putting up with me writing this at 1AM, making edits and then deciding to change a bunch of things later! *kisses*
> 
> Song is "She's Got a Way," by Billy Joel (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/p0iOEOtSyB0)
> 
> Caroline belongs to Jade4813 (she's just too good a character not to use!), while Evelyn and Ollie were collectively decided by the discord group!
> 
> All the other characters are Austin Winsberg's, he can have them back eventually....

* * *

Max headed home with a spring in his step. He still couldn't believe he'd allowed Tobin to pester him into signing up for SPRQS. He’d signed up with the younger man peering over his shoulder and offering advice for what to put in his profile to “help get the ladies”, all of which Max ignored.

Thankfully, Tobin hadn't said anything about him signing up in front of Zoey. Max had implied that he had no intention of signing up for the app, and Tobin willingly played along. Though, he did get the third degree from him later about it.

“Why didn’t you just tell her that you had already signed up?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t know, I panicked. I didn’t want Zoey to know, it seems a little desperate,” Max admitted.

“Bro, you’re already kind of desperate,” Tobin grinned. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you smiling every time your watch buzzes.”

“What...no...I don’t….” Max was interrupted by his watch alerting him to a new message from Red, he felt his lips quirk.

Tobin just looked at him knowingly.

“Shut up,” Max grumbled good naturedly. 

Tobin clapped him on the shoulder, grinning, “Nope, not desperate at all.”

He hadn't intended to ever use the app, but he'd glanced through a few profiles just out of curiosity. But then he found Red's profile and he just had to ask why she preferred Star Wars.

He hadn't been joking when he said that most of the women, he knew preferred Star Wars. Zoey, his sister Evelyn, even his sister-in-law Caroline all claimed that it was the superior franchise. Who knew such a ridiculous question would be the start of…. whatever this was.

He grinned thinking of the messages they'd exchanged already. She was smart, funny, and she wanted to keep talking to him, all wins in his book. Even if nothing romantic came of this, at least he had found someone else to talk to. 

Max tossed his backpack on the counter, said a quick hello to his cat Ollie, and headed straight for the piano.

He spent nearly an hour getting the recording ready to send. He was so nervous, though he wasn't sure why. He had played the piano for people before, but there was something just more intimate about recording it for only one person to hear.

Before he could change his mind, he hit send on the message. She had mentioned something about learning more about music, but just in case he had attached a lyric sheet with the recording.

He glanced at Ollie, who was sitting next to him on the piano bench. "What do you think, Ollie?"

Ollie tilted his head and looked up at him.

***Mrowr?***

"Hopefully, she likes it."

***Prowr?***

"Just someone I started talking to online, today," Max responded, reaching over to pet Ollie.

***purr***

"Now, we just have to wait for her to respond. How's Chinese for dinner sound? I'll even let you have a shrimp."

***MROWR!***

Max chuckled as he ordered dinner, hoping food would provide a distraction for him. Anything to keep from worrying about what she might think of his playing.

An hour later he was picking at his food, with still no response from Red.

He sighed, setting the container down, she must have hated it and was too afraid to tell him.

His watch buzzed, almost as though it had sensed his despair.

He took a deep steadying breath before opening the message.

_"Wow…. that was…. wow…"_ She sent him.

_"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"_

_"Are you kidding me? That was an, ‘I'm so impressed that I can't even form coherent sentences,’ wow."_

Max felt himself blushing, embarrassed by her praise.

_"You really liked it?"_

_"It was amazing."_

He grinned, feeling pleased.

_"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm happy to play more for you anytime you want."_

_"Careful, a girl could get used to that."_

Was she flirting? It seemed like she might be, but he never really could tell. Max was flustered, how was he supposed to respond, did he flirt back? Luckily, he didn't have to wait to figure it out. 

_"Oh God, that came across way flirtier than I intended. I promise, I don't go around just throwing myself at strangers online."_

He chuckled, she seemed as nervous as he was about all of this.

_"I believe you, though for the record if you were flirting with me, I wouldn't object."_

_"I'll keep that in mind. ;) It's getting late though, I should probably turn in. Goodnight, Billy. Thank you for the song."_

_"Goodnight, Red."_

He glanced up with a grin at Ollie, who had his head in the abandoned carton, deciding to help himself to the leftovers. 

Max scooped him up, and spun around the room, grinning like a fool. "She liked it, Ollie! She liked my song!"

***Prowrr?***

"Well, no I'm not sure exactly where this is going. But it definitely feels like it's the start of something."

***Mrowr***

Ollie leapt out of his arms, and gave a big yawn.

"You're right, we should turn in." Max put away the leftovers and tossed the empty containers. He headed to his bedroom, all the while grinning and humming ‘She's Got a Way’.

* * *

Zoey knocked on Mo's door as soon as she got home, eager to tell him all about her foray into the world of online dating.

Mo opened the door and Zoey walked in, "So, my boss decided to sign me up for a dating app….and I may have spent a good portion of today talking to this one guy on it. Long story short, he is sending me a recording of him playing the piano."

Mo raised his eyebrows and headed to the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine. "So, you met someone on a dating app and talked to _only_ him all day and now he's going to play piano for you? Color me impressed; you've had a busy day."

Zoey smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"So, what does he look like? Is he cute? I mean if he plays piano, he probably has those lovely pianist's fingers…."

Zoey coughed as she inhaled her wine. "Pianist's fingers?" 

Mo looked at her, "Oh yes, child. Have you never noticed a man's hands before? Mmm, they can be a thing of beauty. And as a pianist, he definitely knows how to use them."

She turned bright red, "Can't say I had before, but now that's literally all I can think of."

Mo grinned, “Come on now, tell me about this new man."

"Well, the app is all based on getting to know one another through messages. So, I don't know what he looks like, where he works or even his real name." Zoey explained.

"So, let me get this straight. You don't know who this person is, what they do or what they look like?"

"Pretty much," Zoey nodded.

"Well, if that doesn't sound like an easy way to get murdered."

"That's not what will happen!" Zoey insisted. "It's all about building a meaningful connection without having to worry about how you look or how they look. Besides, you don’t ever have to meet them if you choose not to."

"Well, if you do decide to arrange a meeting, let me know."

"Aww, so you can be there to support me?"

"No, so I can practice what to say to the news channels when they ask about your disappearance." Zoey rolled her eyes as Mo laughed. "Of course, to go with you."

"Joan has called dibs on going, too." Zoey drained her glass.

"Oh good, she can bring the popcorn."

Zoey felt her watch buzz and saw that she had a download available from **PianoMan**.

"I, uh, need to go listen to this...alone…" she said, standing up.

"You go listen to his song, just remember what I said about his hands," Mo winked at her as she headed back to her apartment. 

She snuggled up on the sofa with her favorite blanket, before finally pressing play.

The sounds of delicate piano chords swept over her as she listened. She had never heard the song before, but it sounded so beautiful, it took her breath away. The song finished and she sat there in silence, absorbing what she had just heard.

She glanced down and saw a second attachment. He had sent her a copy of the lyrics, and included a note, “Just in case you don’t know this song.” She smiled; he had remembered that she mentioned not knowing much about music. She pressed play again, following along with the lyrics as she got lost in the feeling of the song.

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason_

_Anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin'_

_Anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

_She's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her_

_Everywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_Anyway_

She was even more moved as she read the lyrics, it was a beautiful song, and he played it wonderfully.

She listened to the recording several more times, until she had it memorized.

Glancing at the time she realized he had sent it to her over an hour ago and she still hadn't responded. Hopefully, she hadn't made him panic.

_"Wow…. that was…. wow…" She sent him._

_"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"_

Zoey laughed; did he really not know how talented he was?

_"Are you kidding me? That was an, ‘I'm so impressed that I can't even form coherent sentences,’ wow."_

She smiled, thinking about how many times she had listened to it already.

_"You really liked it?"_

She could tell he wasn’t fishing for compliments, he genuinely wanted to know what she thought.

_"It was amazing."_

_"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm happy to play more for you anytime you want."_

She felt her pulse quicken. He wanted to play more for her, and she wanted to hear him play.

_"Careful, a girl could get used to that."_

She panicked as she realized what she had just said. She blamed the wine for bringing out her flirtier nature.

_"Oh God, that came across way flirtier than I intended. I promise, I don't go around just throwing myself at strangers online."_

'Even if said strangers are sweet, kind of dorky and can play piano,' she mumbled to herself.

_"I believe you, though for the record if you were flirting with me, I wouldn't object."_

She gasped slightly. So, flirting was something he was open to….

_"I'll keep that in mind. ;) It's getting late though, I should probably turn in. Goodnight, Billy. Thank you for the song."_

_"Goodnight, Red."_

She headed off to bed, humming the song he had played her as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her mystery man with pianist's fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Zoey grab their morning coffee and making movie night plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so happy you all are enjoying this! I truly appreciate all your comments and reviews! 
> 
> If you haven’t seen “They Live” by John Carpenter I highly recommend it, it’s totally one of Max’s favorites. I mean come on it’s got Rowdy Roddy Piper in it!
> 
> Special thanks to aubreyrichman for being my lovely beta and finding all my errors that come from stream of consciousness writing at 2 AM
> 
> Per usual it’s all Austin Winsberg’s, but I’m considering holding them hostage until NBC tells us they’ve renewed!!!

* * *

Zoey walked bleary-eyed through the door of Golden Gate Grind glancing around to see if Max had arrived. He wasn't there yet, she glanced at her watch, well she was a few minutes early.

She smiled to herself and dashed off a quick message to **PianoMan.**

_"Is there anything better than getting your first cup of coffee in the morning?"_

_"I could make a strong case for the second and third cup as well."_

Zoey chuckled.

_"So, what's your poison?"_

_"Just give me a plain cup of black coffee, I'm easy."_

Zoey raised her eyebrows, feeling a little bold she hit send before she could overthink it.

_"Oh really? ;)"_

_"........This is what happens when I attempt to function before coffee."_

Zoey giggled.

_"I imagine you like something sweet but not too sweet, with as many shots as you can get without feeling like the barista is judging you."_

_"I'll have you know I stop at 4 shots….for the first one. But, you're right about the slightly sweet."_

_"Must be because you're sweet enough already…"_

Zoey snorted out loud. 

_"And here I was worried I'd have to go through the day without hearing a terrible pick-up-line."_

_"I live to serve ;)”_

Zoey felt herself blush, she was about to send a response when the door behind her opened and she turned to see Max entering the cafe.

"Hey Max," she grinned, giving him a little wave.

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Max nodded at her.

Zoey’s grin grew bigger, “I just woke up feeling happy this morning. I managed to have a nice, quiet, and relaxing evening, so that helped.”

Max smiled, “That’s great, Zo.” 

"But, how about you? How goes the personal project that you were so excited about?"

Max's face lit up, "It went great! I mean I just started, but I feel like it's really the beginning of something."

Zoey squeezed his arm, "That's amazing! I can't wait to see what this is all about!"

Max smiled, "I promise, you will eventually."

They stepped up to the register to place their orders. 

"Just a black coffee, please. I'm easy," Max said, smiling at the barista. 

Zoey felt a sense of deja vu at his comment, could Max….no she had ruled him out the day before when he expressed no interest in joining SPRQS. Must just be a coincidence, she shook her head dismissing the thought.

"And I'll have 4 shots of espresso with 3 pumps of vanilla please."

Max wrinkled his nose at her order like he always did. 

"Sorry, but I like my coffee a little sweet. We can't all drink our coffee as dark and bitter as Leif's soul." 

Max made a face, "Awww, don't ruin my coffee by comparing it to him." He wrapped his hand protectively around his cup. "You're just jealous of our relationship."

"Max, I say this with love….shut up and drink your damn coffee."

Max grinned, tossing a wink at her. "Come on, you know I love you best."

Not bothering to respond, Zoey just shook her head as they headed out of the cafe and towards work.

* * *

Zoey was eyeball deep in code all morning, and she worked straight through her lunch. She heard Max move his chair next to hers and she blinked up at him, finally removing her tired eyes from the screen.

"You missed lunch," Max explained, pulling out two food containers. 

"I was gonna stop soon...." Zoey began but stopped at the look Max gave her.

He passed her one of the containers, "You and I both know how you get when you’re focused on work. So, take a break and eat some lunch with me."

Zoey nodded and opened her box grinning at what she saw. "You got Thai? From the…"

"From the restaurant across town, because the one nearby had all those weird Yelp reviews," Max interrupted. "Pad Thai for me and Pad See Ew for you, just like always.”

Zoey reached out and squeezed his hand in thanks. "What would I do without you, Max?"

"Oh, have far less fun, that's for certain," Max grinned at her.

Zoey chuckled, as she snuck her chopsticks into his container, snagging a few noodles, making sure to grab one with plenty of peanut sauce on it.

Max shook his head at her, "You know you don't have to steal them from me."

"But, they taste so much better when they're stolen, " Zoey said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Max used his chopsticks to reach into her dish, grabbing himself a noodle. "Mmmm, you're right, stolen does taste better."

They ate their lunch chatting in between grabbing bites from the other's container.

"Have you ever heard anyone comment about 'pianist's' or 'musician's' fingers?" Zoey asked.

Max's eyes grew huge. "Ummm no...I can't say I have. What makes you ask that?"

"Just something Mo mentioned yesterday. Something about how if they're talented at the piano, then those fingers are probably talented in other ways." Zoey explained.

Max felt his brain stop as he tried to process what Zoey said.

"I was just thinking about it," she shrugged, unaware of the effect her comments had on her best friend.

This wasn't the first time Max had heard this comment, he had heard it plenty in college when girls found out he could play the piano. But, this was different, this was Zoey, his best friend, and secret crush. And now, he couldn't help but imagine what his talented fingers could do to her body. He took in a deep breath.

_Calm down, Max. We're at work, and she didn't mean it like that._

Zoey found herself inadvertently studying Max's hands as she asked the question. He had long, expressive fingers, and he was always gesturing with his hands when he was excited, something Zoey found adorable.

A vision of him running those fingers along her body had her flushing and reaching quickly for her water.

The feelings she had for Max, that she thought she had gotten a grip on, came flooding back in an instant.

_Get control of yourself, he's your best friend. He isn't interested in playing you like a piano, no matter how desperately you may want him to._

Max cleared his throat, "So, we still on for movie night tonight?" He asked, desperate to change the subject and distract them both. 

"Of course. What are you planning for tonight? It's your turn to pick."

"I'm feeling some 80's action so we're gonna watch 'They Live'."

"Is that the one with the 'all out of bubblegum line'?"

"If you mean the iconic line 'I came here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, but I'm all out of bubblegum'. Then yes it is, and it is a crime that we've been friends this long and you still haven't seen it!"

Zoey shook her head amused, "Well then, 'They Live' it is. Do you need to go home after work, or should we just head straight to my place?"

"I have a quick stop to make but then I'll be alright. I'll meet you at your place, say 7?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Max nodded and cleaned up their mess.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Max." Zoey smiled at him, which he returned.

"You know that I'm here for you, always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night and Zoey makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting! 
> 
> The song this time is "I'm Into Something Good" by Herman's Hermits, Listen to it here https://youtu.be/MDUCOwp1p60
> 
> Thanks to aubreyrichman for her beta work (if you haven't checked out our collaboration "Extraordinarily Star-Crossed, you should do it now!)
> 
> Someday I shall return the characters to Austin Winsberg, but today is not that day!

* * *

Zoey raced around her apartment trying to make sure everything was ready before Max arrived. 

Her watch buzzed, there was a new message from Billy. 

_“I’ve got another song for you....if you want to hear it.”_

If she wanted to hear it? The last one had inspired dreams of his talented fingers running teasingly along her body, causing her to wake up flushed and aroused. She hadn’t told him that...yet...

_“Of course I want to hear it! Though I may go MIA for a bit, I have a friend coming over soon.”_

_“Oh well, I don’t want to disrupt your night…”_

Zoey groaned out loud, was he trying to torture her?

_“If you don’t send it to me now, I’ll be too focused on anticipating it that I won’t be able to enjoy my night.”_

_“As m’ lady commands ;)”_

She glanced at the time, she had fifteen minutes before Max said he’d be there, plenty of time to give it a listen. She pressed play with a grin on her face, the song was much more playful and upbeat than the previous one. Just like last time, he had thoughtfully included the lyrics.

_Woke up this mornin' feelin' fine_

_There's somethin' special on my mind_

_Last night I met a new girl in the neighbourhood, whoa yeah_

_Somethin' tells me I'm into something good (Somethin' tells me I'm into somethin')_

_She's the kind of girl who's not too shy_

_And I can tell I'm her kind of guy_

_She danced close to me like I hoped she would (she danced with me like I hoped she would)_

_Somethin' tells me I'm into something good (Somethin' tells me I'm into somethin')_

_We only danced for a minute or two_

_But then she stuck close to me the whole night through_

_Can I be fallin' in love_

_She's everything I've been dreamin' of_

_She's everything I've been dreamin' of_

_I walked her home and she held my hand_

_I knew it couldn't be just a one-night stand_

_So I asked to see her next week and she told me I could_

_(I asked to see her and she told me I could)_

_Somethin' tells me I'm into something good (somethin' tells me I'm into somethin')_

_(Somethin' tells me I'm into somethin', ahhh)_

_I walked her home and she held my hand_

_I knew it couldn't be just a one-night stand_

_So I asked to see her next week and she told me I could_

_(I asked to see her and she told me I could)_

_Somethin' tells me I'm into something good (somethin' tells me I'm into somethin')_

_Somethin' tells me I'm into something good (somethin' tells me I'm into somethin')_

_To something good, oh yeah, something good (somethin' tells me I'm into somethin')_

_To something good, something good, something good_

Zoey had a giddy smile on her face as the song finished. She wondered if he was saying something about having "met" her with his song choice. She wanted to ask him, but felt nervous, she was enjoying their conversations and she didn't want to push him too much.

She could hear voices in her head that sounded suspiciously like Joan and Mo.

"What are you waiting for. child? It is a **_dating_ ** app!" Mo's voice said.

"This is meant for you to put yourself out there, take risks! Not shyly glance at one another across the table, or coyly pass notes in study hall!" Joan's voice scolded. 

"Ooh, see, I knew I liked you," Mo's voice told Joan.

There was a knock at the door. 

"I hear you loud and clear! If I do it, will you leave me alone?!" 

Zoey opened the door to reveal Max, looking at her very confused.

"Umm, Zo? We can reschedule if this is a bad time."

"What? No of course not…oh that…." She laughed nervously, gesturing for him to come in. "I was just yelling at David on the phone. He was asking me to take Peter to a playdate they arranged for him this weekend because both he and Emily have to put in some overtime at work…." It was only a half-lie, David had texted her earlier in the day asking if she would, she just hadn't gotten back to him.

"Oh well, I can go with you if you want. I know the whole small talk with people isn't really your thing." Max offered as he got the movie ready for them.

Zoey felt her stomach flutter at his offer. "Really? You'd come along with me on a boring infant playdate, and talk to people you don’t know, just so I don’t have to?"

Max grinned at her, "Well yeah, what are friends for?"

Right...friends, just friends….best friends even….nothing more. She realized that brain Mo and brain Joan were right, she was done waiting.

"That would be great! My very own knight in shining armor," she teased, smiling at him.

"You and I both know I prefer the casting classes," he quipped.

Zoey giggled and headed to the kitchen to make the popcorn.

She took a deep breath and typed out a message and hit send before she could chicken out.

_"I think we're definitely into something good here."_

* * *

Max couldn’t wipe the grin off his face after he got that message from Red. Even though they had only just started messaging one another, there was undeniably a connection between the two of them. Something between them just clicked, it reminded him of how he and Zoey had been when they first met.

_“I would be lying if I said I hadn’t intentionally picked that song.”_

Zoey came in carrying their popcorn and saw him smiling at his watch. “What’s got you so happy?”

Max looked up quickly, “Nothing, just checking on some stuff for my project.”

Zoey furrowed her brow, she could tell he was hiding something, but since she was hiding something too she let him off the hook. “You get the movie set up?”

He nodded, they settled on the couch and he hit play.

Max was surprisingly less talkative than normal during the movie. Sure he still pointed out that the blonde guy was the wrestler Rowdy Roddy Piper, and that Zoey would at least recognize the dulcet tones of Keith David if nothing else. Zoey nodded appropriately in response, and while both of them attempted to pay attention to the movie they were both too distracted thinking of their online connection.

The credits rolled and they sat there in silence, neither of them willing to admit they hadn’t really been watching the movie.

The light flicked on and revealed Mo standing there grinning at them.

He gestured for Zoey to move over and sat between the two of them.

"If it isn't two of my favorite fashion-challenged people."

Zoey shook her head, refusing to rise to the bait. "What's up Mo?"

"I just wanted to hear how things went with your musician last night. Were there thoughts of his fingers?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Zoey shook her head, frantically gesturing to Mo to stop.

"What?" Max asked confused, looking at Zoey.

"Oh yes," Mo turned to Max to explain. "I was telling Zo-Bear yesterday, musicians have very talented hands and fingers….actually, do you play any instruments, Max? Your hands…"

"OKAY!" Zoey stood up quickly, cutting Mo off. "Can I talk to you, please?" She quickly headed to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. 

Mo raised his eyebrows at Max who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Max doesn't know anything about SPRQS," Zoey hissed as Mo entered the kitchen.

Mo just looked at her, confused.

"I was just keeping it quiet for now, just in case things don't work out," she admitted.

Mo shook his head, "So, you'll tell me, But not your best friend?"

"I don't know, I just feel a little embarrassed. I can't explain it." She hadn't admitted it to Mo but she'd started falling for Max about a month ago. She'd barely admitted it to herself. But, Max had made it clear that they were friends and just that. So, she was moving on, and right now she wanted as few people to know as possible. She'd tell Max eventually….

"Whatever, although now we have to think of something to tell Max."

Zoey sighed, "I'll figure something out."

Mo took his leave, gesturing to Zoey that they were not done talking about this.

Zoey sat back down with a sigh. 

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Max asked.

Zoey shook her head. "Mo was teaching me more about music so he sent me some videos to watch. Mostly some famous piano guy who he thinks is hot."

Max nodded, "Oh, okay. Random."

She chuckled, "You're telling me."

"I should probably head home. Ollie will be wondering where I've disappeared to," Max said, rising from the couch.

"Sweet Ollie. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever," Zoey smiled.

"You'll have to come by soon, then. I know he misses you, you're the only one who falls for all his tricks and gives him treats no matter what." Max laughed and shook his head.

"I can't help it, he just looks at me with those big brown eyes and I just melt," Zoey admitted.

"He knows who the pushover is."

"Oh, because you certainly have never spoiled him."

"I would never," Max gasped dramatically. 

Zoey laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "You and I both know that's not true. You spoil him worse than I do!"

Max grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Like you said, he looks at you and you melt."

Max grabbed the movie and headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Zoey nodded and gave Max a hug goodbye, her arms lingering slightly as she lost herself in the feeling.

She pulled back reluctantly and closed the door behind him.

She sighed and looked down at her watch. She decided to really put herself out there, and sent a message to Billy. 

_"How do you feel about us meeting in person?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans for Red and Billy to meet are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to tell me how much they are enjoying this story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it, and how much it helps me to keep writing!
> 
> I know it seems like things are progressing quickly however since SPRQS is meant to be a dating app (making this different from the You’ve Got Mail setup) it makes sense that they would want to actually go on a date with one another sooner rather than later. And these two adorable idiots are trying to find a way to "move on" from their feelings for the other, so they are eager for a distraction!
> 
> As always thanks to aubreyrichman for reading over my stuff!
> 
> I’m just going to continue to hold onto these guys for safekeeping, Austin Winsberg can have them back in time for Season 2 I promise!

* * *

Max had just got into his car after leaving Zoey’s apartment when he got the message from Red.

_"How do you feel about meeting in person?"_

He swallowed nervously as he stared at the message. How _did_ he feel about meeting Red in person? His thoughts drifted to the woman upstairs, the woman he had been in love with for the better part of the past six months. She hadn’t given any indication that she felt anything for him more than friendship. 

He liked Red, or at least what he’d gotten to know about her in the few days they had been speaking. She at least seemed to be interested in more than friendship with him. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel thinking. 

_“You pick a place and time and I’ll be there.”_

* * *

_“You pick a place and time and I’ll be there.”_

Zoey’s heart skipped a beat as she read his response, he wanted to meet! She smiled and jumped up and down in excitement, barely keeping her shriek of joy contained.

“Oh God…. he accepted!” she gasped. “Mo!” Zoey ran across the hall and into Mo’s apartment.

Mo looked out from the kitchen at Zoey’s panicked face and put the kettle on. “What happened with Max-a-licious? Please, tell me you kissed him!

“What? No... he’s my best friend...why would I….no, this has nothing to do with Max!” Zoey sputtered.

“Well, if it isn’t about him, then what has you over here in such a state?”

“I asked if Billy wanted to meet in person, and he said yes!” 

“You mean your piano man? Ooo, that must have been some song he sent you!” Mo grinned, as he poured them tea. “Well, if you asked him then why do you look so terrified?”

“I’m nervous! What if he hates me?!” Zoey wailed, dropping her head onto the table.

Mo shook his head, “Isn’t that what this whole messaging one another is about? You’ve been talking for a few days and there’s enough of a connection between you that made you ask to meet him. And since he agreed, I can only assume he feels that same connection. So, you have nothing to worry about!” 

Zoey lifted her head slightly, “You think so?” 

“Well, apart from where you are going to meet and when.” 

Zoey worried her lip, “The Golden Gate Grind could work, nothing too serious, just coffee.

Mo nodded, “Comfortable and neutral territory is good. You could arrange it for Friday after work, that way if things go well you can continue on to dinner, and if they don’t then it doesn’t ruin your evening.”

Zoey nodded, following Mo's logic. "I'd have to get ready at work."

"I'll pop by and help you. Besides you promised I could go with you when you met him," Mo's tone brooked no argument. 

"Oh God, I'm going to have to tell Joan," Zoey groaned, putting her head back on the table.

Mo laughed, "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

_"How does this Friday at 5 PM sound? There's a cafe I know called The Golden Gate Grind that we could meet at."_

Zoey took a deep breath as she sent the message. She was nervous, talking with Mo had helped but she still was anxious about what he might think of wanting to meet this quickly. 

_"I love that cafe! So, it's a date?"_

Her stomach fluttered as she read the word date, it was a date, a real honest to goodness date. 

_"It's a date! I'm looking forward to it!"_

_"I'll be the one waiting with the Code Red Mountain Dew, just for you ;)"_

Zoey groaned in embarrassment; she had really hoped that he would forget about that ridiculous lie she had told.

_"Already trying to score points before the date?"_

_"Only if it's working."_

Despite how ridiculous it was Zoey couldn't help but be charmed by him.

_"Oh, it is ;)"_

She was nervous, but she found herself looking forward to their meeting. Now, she just had to tell one other person. Squaring her shoulders, she headed into Joan's office and shut the door.

Joan looked up at her expectantly.

"So, I may have already arranged to meet someone from SPRQS...and you said you would go with me to make sure I didn't get murdered…." 

Joan lowered her glasses and stared at her. "You certainly moved faster than I expected."

Zoey flushed, "I just decided that now is the time to take chances and get out there."

Joan grinned, closing her laptop. "So, tell me all about this mystery man."

Zoey smiled and sat down, filling Joan in on what she and Billy had talked about.

"You have nicknames for each other?" Joan raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I had to do something with that terrible username you came up with," Zoey defended herself.

Joan chuckled, "Only you could come up with a cover story so ridiculous."

"So, will you come? My friend Mo is coming by to help me get ready, and he made me promise I'd bring him along." Zoey asked.

"Of course, I'm coming! I want to see who this mystery man that has pulled you out of your shell is!" Joan exclaimed.

"Okay, so it's Friday at 5 PM."

"Gotcha."

Zoey reached the door when Joan's voice stopped her.

"I'm proud of you for taking a chance, Zoey."

Zoey smiled at her and nodded, "Me too."

* * *

The morning crept along at an almost glacial pace. Zoey found herself contemplating yet _another_ trip to the cheese bar, just so she had something to do. Thankfully, her train of thought was interrupted by a message from Billy. 

_"Soooo…. apparently, you aren't the only one getting weird pick-up-lines from strangers."_

Zoey covered her mouth to keep a giggle from escaping.

_"I showed you mine, you show me yours…"_

She heard Max inhale sharply and shot him a concerned glance. He waved it off as nothing, focusing on his computer screen.

_"Well, no points for originality, but that was definitely one of the ones they used."_

Zoey turned bright red, what was it about this man that made her brain take complete leave of its senses.

_".... I’m just going to go die of embarrassment, k thanks bye!"_

Zoey groaned and dropped her head onto her desk.

"Everything okay, Zo?" Max called out, concerned.

She gave him a thumbs up and continued to sit there in embarrassment. 

"Ooookay…" Max said skeptically.

 _"I think it's adorable, and I don’t mind it when_ **_you_ ** _use that line on me ;)"_

Zoey found herself blushing for a different reason now. 

* * *

Max couldn't help his train of thought as he saw Red's response.

_"I showed you mine, you show me yours…"_

His breath caught as he read her words, his train of thought suddenly derailed by her innuendo. What was this woman doing to him?!

He waved off Zoey’s concern, mildly embarrassed at her having heard him.

_"Well, no points for originality, but that was definitely one of the ones they used."_

Max turned as he heard a groan and thump from Zoey’s desk. She had her head on her desk, with her arms hanging defeatedly at her sides.

"Everything okay, Zo?” he asked, mildly concerned at her behavior. She sent a thumbs up in his direction and he shook his head.

"Ooookay…" he shook his head at her. Zoey had been acting weirder than usual lately. He needed to check with her later and make sure everything was actually as okay as she said it was.

_".... I’m just going to go die of embarrassment, k thanks bye!"_

He chuckled at how easily flustered she was.

 _"I think it's adorable, and I don’t mind it when_ **_you_ ** _use that line on me ;)"_

* * *

Zoey had hoped things would pick up after lunch, but it seemed that work was doomed to be mind-numbingly slow today. 

Tobin had suggested that they create a problem within the SPRQ Watch code just so they would have something to do. Thankfully before he could act on that suggestion, he fell asleep at his desk.

Zoey and Max were currently engaging in a game to see how many post-it notes they could stick on Tobin before he wakes up.

Zoey was currently in the lead with twenty-five neon green ones decorating the left side of his body. 

Max walked by and quickly placed a hot pink post-it directly on top of Tobin's head. He backed away slowly as Tobin started to shift in his sleep, before he stilled once again. Max pumped his fist in celebration, doing a quiet victory dance.

"All tied up," he whispered to Zoey as he returned to her desk.

Zoey grinned, slowly creeping over to place her next one on Tobin's right hand.

Tobin's eyes fluttered open just as she began to back away.

"Wazzat?" he mumbled.

Max quickly slipped back to his own desk, just as Zoey returned to hers. Both of them attempting to hide their laughter as Tobin finally woke up.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Tobin said, looking down at his post-it note covered body. He shook his head at them, "I can't believe you guys would do this without me! Don't you know that Leif is the better choice? You can fit way more on him cause he's taller, and he sleeps like a rock!" 

Zoey laughed, "Leif didn't fall asleep at his desk." 

"That would be impressive though since it's a standing desk," Max grinned.

"So who won?"

"Well since you woke up as I put my last one on you, we tied at twenty-five apiece.” 

Max grinned as he rolled his chair next to Zoey’s and they high-fived one another.

Tobin shook his head at them, “Not bad all things considered.”

Joan poked her head out of the office to check on them and glanced at Tobin. "I don't even want to know," she mumbled before retreating and closing her door.

Zoey and Max caught one another's eyes and burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Red and Billy to meet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG you guys are all so amazing for all your comments! I'm so appreciative of you all for reading this and supporting me! And the moment you have all been waiting for, it's time for Red and Billy's date!
> 
> As always thank you to aubreyrichman for her edits and feedback!
> 
> They still belong to Austin Winsberg, but for now I will continue to borrow them!
> 
> The song is "Friday I'm In Love" by The Cure (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/ucX9hVCQT_U)

* * *

Zoey woke up Friday morning surprisingly calm. Today was the day she was going to meet Billy, and she wasn't nervous, in fact, she was excited.

She even brought coffee and doughnuts for the whole team; she was in that good of a mood. 

"What gives with the good mood, Boss Lady?" Tobin asked as he worked on his third doughnut of the morning. 

"Nothing, I'm just having a really good week," she said grinning.

Tobin shrugged his shoulders and grabbed another doughnut as he walked away.

"Oh, before I forget I need to leave a little early today. I've got a ….thing," Max explained awkwardly.

"Oh sure, not a problem. It's not like things are busy," Zoey smiled at him. "Does it have to do with your secret project that you still haven't told me anything about?"

Max blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "In a way it does. I promise after tonight I'll tell you all about my project."

"I'll hold you to that," Zoey grinned.

She tried hard to focus on work all day, but it was impossible to. She found herself listening again to the songs that Billy had played for her. After making their date plans, he had sent her another song, one that was quickly becoming her favorite.

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday, I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_

_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_Saturday, wait_

_And Sunday always comes too late_

_But Friday, never hesitate_

_I don't care if Monday's black_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, heart attack_

_Thursday, never looking back_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_Monday you can hold your head_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, stay in bed_

_Or Thursday watch the walls instead_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_Saturday, wait_

_And Sunday always comes too late_

_But Friday, never hesitate_

_Dressed up to the eyes_

_It's a wonderful surprise_

_To see your shoes and your spirits rise_

_Throw out your frown_

_And just smile at the sound_

_Sleek as a shriek, spinning 'round and 'round_

_Always take a big bite_

_It's such a gorgeous sight_

_To see you eat in the middle of the night_

_You can never get enough_

_Enough of this stuff_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday, I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart_

_Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's Friday, I'm in love_

_Do-do, do-do, do-do, do_

_Do-do, do-do, do-do, do_

_(Oh, oh, whoa, whoa)_

It was adorable how excited he was about their date. Zoey couldn't help but hum along to the song as she thought about meeting him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning to see it was Max.

She hit pause on the recording and pulled off her headphones.

"Were you just humming ‘Friday I'm In Love’?" Max asked, giving her an odd look.

Zoey shrugged, "I don't know what it’s called. It was something I heard earlier at the doughnut shop and it just sort of got stuck in my head," she lied.

Max nodded slowly, still looking at her as though he was trying to figure something out. "Anyway, I'm heading out. But we're still on for taking Peter to his playdate, tomorrow right?"

Zoey smiled, "Yeah. Want to meet at David and Emily's around noon?"

"Sure. It's a date, a playdate that is," he winked at her.

Zoey chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Will you get out of here!"

Max grinned and headed to the elevators. 

"Hey Mo, what brings you here?" Zoey heard him ask.

She sprinted over to the elevators in an effort to keep Mo from revealing anything. 

"Hey, Max-a-licious. I'm just here to see Zoey," Mo smiled at him.

"With a garment bag, shoes, and a makeup kit?" Max asked skeptically. 

"Well, it's because…" Mo began.

"It's because Mo is taking me out tonight!" Zoey butted in, breathing heavily.

Max raised his eyebrows at her, "Right…"

Mo sent Zoey an exasperated look. "She's right, I've been dying to drag her out for a night on the town! She finally agreed, and I'm here to make sure she looks her best!"

"Ahh. Well, have fun you two. Try and stay out of trouble," Max smiled as he got in the elevator.

"With me, never?" Mo laughed.

Zoey took a deep breath as soon as the elevator doors closed.

Mo shook his head, "Come on we've got work to do."

* * *

After what felt like hours, but was really only forty minutes, Mo had worked his magic and made Zoey date ready. Her makeup was simple, a slightly heavier eye than normal, and medium red lips. Mo helped her into her red flower dress, so she didn't mess up her hair or makeup. She slid into her black wedges and looked in the mirror. She grinned at Mo, "What do you think?"

The door to the bathroom opened and in came Tobin. He let out a whistle, "Wow Boss Lady, you sure clean up nice. Got a hot date? Oooo is that why you brought us doughnuts?!"

Zoey blinked, "Umm yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a date."

"Nice!" Tobin gave her a high five. He glanced at Mo, "Props for the styling. It compliments her natural look but is still date-worthy."

Mo grinned, "A man with an eye for style, I approve."

"By the way, Joan was looking for you, Z-Dog," Tobin said. "I'll go tell her you'll be right there."

"Thanks, Tobin," Zoey said, helping Mo to gather everything up.

"No problem. Whoever the lucky guy is, you're gonna knock his socks off," he said grinning as he walked out the door. 

Joan was waiting in the lobby when Zoey and Mo finally emerged. 

"Come on, you don't want to be late!" Joan said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the elevators.

"Umm Mo, Joan. Joan, Mo," Zoey awkwardly introduced them.

Mo smiled at Joan, "So are you here to make sure this guy isn't an axe murderer, or because you're dying to know what this guy looks like?"

"Both? But mostly the latter," Joan responded.

Mo laughed, "Oh, we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

They made it to Golden Gate Grind in record time. They still had a minute before the arranged time and Zoey's nerves were beginning to kick in.

"This was stupid. I'm going to go home; I can't do this!" She paced back and forth, frantically gesturing at herself.

"What was I thinking? Oh, sure we've only talked for a few days, let's meet up! Yeah, that doesn't make you sound desperate or crazy, Zoey."

"No that doesn't, but pacing around talking to yourself certainly does," Mo interrupted Zoey's rambling.

Joan nodded, "Look, just take a deep breath."

Zoey breathed in loudly. "Okay, not that deep."

She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Look, how about I peek in and see if I can spot him? That way if he looks like a crazy person we can just leave," Joan offered.

Zoey looked at her, "That's actually not a bad idea."

Joan nodded and turned to the window. "So, what am I looking for? How are you supposed to know it's him?"

Zoey mumbled something.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"He said he would have a Code Red Mountain Dew since it's my favorite…." Zoey blushed.

Joan and Mo caught one another's eyes and burst into laughter. 

"Only you Zo-Zo, only you," Mo said shaking his head and wiping away tears of laughter.

"Can we please focus," Zoey huffed.

"Sorry, sorry," Joan collected herself. "Ooo okay, I see the Code Red. I can't really see him too well, someone is in the way. He appears to be wearing a nice grey blazer over a very dark purple shirt. So, he at least can dress himself, always a plus."

Zoey nodded, not really listening after Joan had said that she spotted him. He was here, she couldn't back out now.

"Oh, okay the other person is leaving and he looks…." She trailed off. 

"He looks what? Old? Crazy? Like a mime?" Zoey prompted.

Joan turned to look at her. "Well, you know how Max looks?"

"Max? My best friend Max? Of course, I know how he looks."

"Well, he sort of has a similar look to Max," Joan explained.

"What do you mean, similar look to Max?"

"Well, Max is attractive…"

"Yes, Max is attractive, but he's also my best friend, so I haven't thought of him like that,” Zoey lied. “Besides why would you even bring him up at a time like this? " 

"Well, you might want to start thinking about him like that….because your mystery guy **_is_ ** Max."

Zoey's mouth dropped open and she quickly moved to Joan's side to look through the window. Sure enough, Max was sitting there waiting with a bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red on the table. 

"What? How? Wha?" She mumbled.

Zoey felt her palms sweating as she tried to follow what was happening. Billy, who she had spent all week flirting with and starting to fall for, was Max. Max, her best friend who she was in love with, was her mystery piano player...Her eyes widened as she realized that meant that Max was the one responsible for her feverish dreams as of late. 

Mo came up behind her and grinned as he spotted Max. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your man!"

Zoey shook her head. "He's expecting Red, and I'm not her, at least not in the way that Max is hoping. I'll just be a disappointment."

"Straight people," Mo muttered. "So what, you're going to let that poor boy sit there all night? Just tell him the truth, it could work out better than you think."

"No, of course, I won't let him just sit there. I'll figure something out," Zoey took a calming breath and headed to the cafe door.

"I appreciate you guys coming with me, but I think we know Max is perfectly safe. I'll let you know how things go later." She opened the door and walked inside. 

"I have no intention of missing this, do you?" Mo asked Joan.

"Considering I've been working with someone to arrange this whole situation, even a sale at Chanel couldn't get me away!" Joan responded.

Mo looked at Joan, impressed, "I'm going to need details about this...later though."

The pair turned their eyes back to the window to watch.

* * *

Zoey entered the cafe, looking everywhere but in Max's direction at first. She walked up to the counter and ordered a latte. She took her drink and walked in Max's direction.

"Max? Is that you?"

Max looked up startled and quickly stood up.

"Oh hey, Zoey...uh I thought you were having a night out with Mo," he said nervously.

"Oh well, something came up with Eddie, so Mo had to leave. And I figured since I was all dolled up, I might as well treat myself to a coffee."

Max nodded, his eyes glancing at the door as it opened, and a couple came in.

"Are you meeting somebody?" Zoey asked, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Umm yeah, someone is supposed to meet me here" Max admitted.

"Oh, well I'll just go sit over there and leave you alone, then," Zoey said pointing to the other side of the cafe.

"No! I mean, you can sit right here at the table next to me. It would be nice to have someone to talk to while I wait for her."

Zoey raised her eyebrows and took a seat, as Max sat back down and began nervously playing with the bottle of soda.

"Her? Max, is this a date?" Zoey asked innocently, fully knowing the answer.

Max blushed, "Well, sort of? I think? I want it to be."

Zoey looked at him in confusion, "So, it's not a date? How long have you been seeing this girl?"

"Well...see that's the thing….I haven't actually met her….that's what this whole thing is, the first meeting." Max explained, embarrassed.

"Well, then how did you find her?"

"You know that dating app SPRQS? I sort of signed up for it, and then I messaged this girl. And we just connected you know? So, we messaged back and forth and decided that we wanted to meet."

Zoey sat there quietly, unsure of how to respond. She wanted to tell him she really did. Just come right out and say, ‘Here I am, CodeRedLeader at your service. By the way, your fingers have been haunting my sleep with their talents!’ 

But Max was interested in Red, not Zoey. Zoey would be a disappointment. No, better to not tell him.

"So, when is the mystery girl supposed to be here?" She asked. 

Max glanced at his watch, "She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Must have gotten held up with work or something."

"Hmmm," Zoey responded. "So, what does this have to do with your secret project?" She decided to steer the conversation to a safer topic.

"Well, I've been sending her recordings of songs I play on the piano," Max grinned.

"Oh wow, Max, that's awesome!" Her heart fluttered as she realized that the recordings that she listened to constantly were the work of the man in front of her. She groaned internally, just when she thought she couldn't be more attracted to him.

She glanced at his hands as he explained how it had gotten him back into playing music, how helpful and relaxing it had been for him. He started telling her the different songs he had recorded for her, and how he had more planned for the future.

"Am I boring you?" Max asked, taking in her dazed expression.

"No, I...like seeing this side of you"* she said, glancing at his lips.

"Oh, cool. Anyway, it’s been such a great opportunity…" he trailed off as the cafe door opened again, and an older woman walked in.

Zoey looked as well, "So if you've never met her, then how are you supposed to know who she is?"

Max smiled, "Because I promised I'd have her favorite drink waiting for her."

Zoey's eyes reluctantly darted to the Mountain Dew bottle. "That's her favorite drink?" 

"So she claims," Max chuckled. 

"Well, she certainly sounds….unique?" Zoey responded.

Max couldn't help the soppy smile that appeared on his face, "She's great. I feel like I know her so well already."

"You have no idea," Zoey muttered as she took another sip of her drink.

"Actually, she reminds me a little of you," he said.

Zoey nearly choked on her drink, "Me?" She managed to squeak out.

"Well, she's a Star Wars fan, like you, she's smart and funny, and we just click, sort of like how we always have."

Zoey felt herself blushing, unable to respond.

The door opened again and a man in a top hat and cape came in.

Zoey raised her eyebrows, "You sure that's not her?"

Max chuckled, "Pretty sure." He glanced at his watch again, it was almost half an hour after when they were supposed to meet.

"I'm just going to send her a message, to see where she is," Max said.

Zoey nodded, using his distraction to shove her SPRQ Watch into her purse.

Max sent his message, before returning his attention to her.

"Zo, is everything okay with you?" He asked.

"What? Of course, it is, why would you ask?" She answered nervously. 

"You've just been a little weirder than normal the past week. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was going on that you needed to talk about."

Zoey felt her breath catch, why did he have to be so painfully perfect? _Reign it in Zo, he's asking as a concerned friend. He's literally here waiting to meet someone for a date….granted the someone is you, but he doesn't know that! And if he did, he would be disappointed._

Zoey cleared her throat, "No, nothing. I've been having some sleep issues lately, but other than that I'm good."

"Sleep issues? Like weird dreams?" Max asked, concerned.

"No, not weird per se...just different…"

"Anything I can do to help?" 

"Umm, no, no. Mo recommended some tea to try, so I'm gonna do that and see if it helps," she replied.

"Okay. Well, you know I'm here for you if you need anything," he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Zoey fiddled with her coffee cup to distract herself from the tingles his touch had sent through her body.

The cafe door opened once again and a family with small children came in smiling.

Max frowned and glanced at his watch.

"Did she respond?" Zoey asked quietly.

Max shook his head, "I don’t think she's coming…" he muttered sadly.

Zoey felt her heartache for him. Should she tell him the truth? No, better to let this play out. Red could slowly disappear, and they can put this whole thing behind them.

"What do you say we get out of here?" She said, standing.

Max looked up at her sadly, "And go where?"

"We could go get dinner? I don’t know about you, but I'm starving since Tobin ate all the doughnuts this morning!"

Max shook his head, "Does that mean you forgot to eat lunch again?"

Zoey gave him her best innocent look, "I had a cup of coffee, does that count?"

Max sighed as he looked at his best friend. "Zoey, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, right now you're going to take me to get food," she looped her arm through his.

Max bumped against the table causing the soda bottle to wobble. 

"Here, you want it?" He offered it to Zoey.

"I'll try it if you will," she said, opening the bottle and handing it to him.

Max took a sip and handed it back to her, his expression unreadable. Zoey took a drink and her whole face crumpled as she exclaimed "Blegh!" sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Max chuckled at her reaction. "It really is terrible, isn't it?"

Zoey nodded, "Well, that seals the deal. Any girl who stands you up and claims to love that drink must be insane." She placed the nearly full bottle into her purse to get rid of later.

Max smiled softly at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Zo," he whispered. 

She sighed, enjoying the feel of his body against hers She could smell his aftershave, woodsy, masculine, and something uniquely Max.

"Now, come on, let's go get some food. We can take it back to your place and I can visit with Ollie," Zoey said, pulling him to the door.

Max nodded, "That sounds like just the kind of evening I could use. How's pizza sound?"

"Pizza sounds great. Ooo, make sure to get some garlic knots!"

Max chuckled, "What kind of monster would I be if I forgot the garlic knots!"

The couple walked towards the restaurant, oblivious to the pair watching them.

* * *

"Do you think she told him the truth?" Joan asked Mo.

Mo shook his head, "She's in deep denial that Max feels anything but friendship for her."

Joan sighed and rolled her eyes, "Were there ever any two more completely oblivious people?"

Tobin walked over to join them, "So, I take it the meeting didn't work?"

"No, it didn't. But, now Zoey knows that **PianoMan** is Max," Joan explained.

"But Max doesn't know who she is?"

Joan and Mo shook their heads. "He thinks he got stood up."

"Harsh. Well, it looks like things are up to Zo-dog for now. So, we'll lay low and keep an eye on them, see if they need any nudges in the right direction." 

"So, how exactly did the two of you plan this?" Mo asked, gesturing between them. 

"Oh, that was easy," Tobin replied. "The amount of chemistry between those two is ridiculous, but they're both so worried about "ruining" their friendship if they tell the other. So, we created a fake dating app just for the two of them." Mo raised his eyebrows at that information. Creating an app took time and resources. 

"Joan and I created some random fake accounts so we could send them some messages that they would never be interested in. That way it seems real. Then Joan signed Zoey up for it and I annoyed Max until he agreed to sign up. The rest was all up to them." Tobin high-fived Joan as he finished his explanation 

"I don't know if I'm more impressed or terrified by the two of you," Mo admitted.

Tobin looked at Joan and shrugged his shoulders, "Both?"

"You've got a good start, but you underestimate how stubborn Zoey can be. Come on, let's go back to my place and we'll brainstorm" Mo said, gesturing for the other two to follow him.

"I've got a few ideas up my sleeve myself," the unlikely trio headed into the night to plan their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quote from Episode 1x12


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Zoey take Peter to his playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys I am so overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter! I know everyone had been looking forward to that moment between them! Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and for reading this! You all keep me writing!
> 
> As always a big thank you to my beta aubreyrichman!
> 
> Still just borrowing them, but I'm taking good care of them for Austin Winsberg in the meantime!

* * *

The next morning Max woke to the sound of the smoke alarm going off. He jumped out of bed and ran out to the kitchen confused.

***MROWR***

"Shhh Ollie, I know it's loud!" Zoey flailed a wooden spoon ineffectively at the smoke alarm, attempting to reach the button.

Max chuckled and walked over to turn the smoke alarm off.

Zoey jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She winced.

"No, I was awake anyway, " Max fibbed. Zoey gave him a look that said she didn't believe him for a moment.

Ollie wove between the two of them, happily purring and chirping at them.

"Do I even want to know what made the alarm go off?" Max asked, his nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt toast.

Zoey shook her head, turning to place the scorched pan in the sink and run water over it.

"I _was_ attempting to make us breakfast, but your kitchen hates me," she pouted.

Max chuckled, "Ahhh yes, I forgot to mention that my kitchen only likes people who _can_ cook."

Zoey smacked his arm playfully, "I can cook plenty of things, Maxwell Richman!"

"Microwaveable foods do not count, Zo."

She huffed, "They do too. Besides I made coffee, that didn't get ruined!"

Max muttered something that sounded like, “Thank God." He poured a cup for each of them, remembering to add 3 sugars to Zoey's before handing it to her.

She blushed as she remembered what he had said to her…. well Red about how sweet she liked her coffee.

She cleared her throat, "Drink up. Then we can swing by my place so I can change, and we should still have enough time to grab breakfast before we have to go get Peter."

Max smiled at her from over his mug, offering her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Zoey shook her head at him as he drained his mug. He walked by her on his way to get ready, stopping to squeeze her shoulder. "Thanks for staying last night. You're a really good friend." 

"Of course, that's what best friends are for," she said plastering a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'll just be a few minutes," he said.

Zoey nodded distractedly, taking another sip of her coffee. She had spent the evening before trying to find ways to keep Max’s mind off of being stood up, but also trying to keep herself from blurting out the truth about Red. They were up half the night watching movies until Max had suggested that she stay the night. She tried to sleep, but her mind kept wandering to how sad Max had looked when he realized that Red wasn’t coming. She had made the right choice in not telling him about Red….right?

She glanced up at a noise from the hall, Max had finished his shower. He was standing in the hall running a towel across his hair, wearing only a towel slung low on his hips. Zoey quickly turned her moan into a cough as she took in the image before her. Any coherent thoughts she may have just had, went out the window as she stared at his toned body. She cleared her throat and Max pulled the towel off his head and grinned sheepishly. "Forgot my clothes."

Zoey nodded as she swallowed, "I don't think I've ever seen you with your shirt off before...are you, secret buff?"

Max grinned at her as he flexed his arm, "I've been dabbling a little bit in the muscular arts, yeah sure."

Not trusting herself to say anything else Zoey just nodded, unable to take her eyes off his chest.

"Hey Zoey, my eyes are up here*," he teased as he caught her staring. He winked playfully at her and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

She blushed and quickly took a sip of her coffee to distract herself. 

"Be just a minute, then we can go," he called to her.

Zoey felt Ollie nudging his head against her hand, demanding attention. "Ollie, your Dad is trying to kill me, I swear," she groaned. Ollie chirped in agreement, purring loudly as she pet him.

By the time Max emerged, Zoey had managed to calm her racing heart and flushed cheeks. 

They quickly headed to Zoey's apartment so she could change.

"I'll run and grab us bagels from around the corner while you get ready," Max offered. "Be right back!"

Zoey slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment, pausing as Mo's door opened. 

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come home," he grinned at her. "So, I take it Max was okay once you told him the truth?"

"I…. ummm...I didn't tell him." Zoey mumbled as she unlocked her door.

Mo followed her inside quickly, "What do you mean you didn't tell him?!"

"Shhh, he's going to be here at any moment!"

Mo rolled his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you child?"

"Mo I couldn't tell him. He was expecting Red, you should have seen his face when he was talking about her. I couldn't let him down," Zoey explained. She quickly grabbed a sweater, pulled it over her head, and slipped on a pair of leggings.

"But you and Red are the same person!" Mo huffed in exasperation. "Fine, what does _Red_ plan on saying about standing him up then?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet,” she said worrying her lip. 

"Well, you better think of something soon. That poor boy deserves an explanation!" Mo shook his head and headed back to his apartment, just as Max came up the stairs.

"Was that Mo I just heard?" He asked, opening the bag and handing Zoey her bagel.

She nodded, "He was just apologizing for ditching me for Eddy last night."

"Would it be bad if I said I was happy that happened?"

Zoey looked at him questioningly with her mouth full.

Max's cheeks reddened, "Well if Mo hadn't ditched you, then you wouldn't have shown up at the cafe last night. And you wouldn't have rescued me from the awkwardness of waiting for a date that didn't show."

Zoey swallowed, she didn’t deserve his appreciation. She was the one responsible for his date not happening in the first place. Not that he was aware of that, but Mo was right. Max did deserve an explanation, Red owed him that much.

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm here whenever you need me."

Max smiled softly at her, as they finished their breakfast in silence.

"You ready for this playdate?" Max asked as they got in his car.

"Not even remotely," Zoey laughed. 

"Aww come on, it's just a few infants, how bad can it be?" Max teased. 

* * *

"Oh, you must be Peter's, Auntie Zoey!" A bubbly blonde woman who introduced herself as Julie greeted them. "And who do you have with you?" She not so discreetly eyed Max up and down, as he removed Peter from his carrier.

"Oh umm, this is Max," Zoey awkwardly started, gesturing to him.

"Oh, lucky you, Peter! Auntie Zoey and Uncle Max both brought you today! Well, welcome to you both!"

"Oh, umm...I'm not…" Max began, attempting to correct the woman.

"This is Kayleigh, my little girl," she said gesturing to the baby on her hip. "She's the same age as Peter and Olivia. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others!" Julie led them over to a large blanket where there were two other mothers sitting with their children.

"That's Linda and Grayson. Grayson is about a month younger than Peter and Kayleigh. And over there is Phoebe and her little girl Olivia."

Zoey and Max said hello and waved as they took a seat on the blanket.

Julie and the other mothers chatted amongst themselves, discussing their children, mutual friends, and their family’s plans for the rest of the weekend. Zoey found herself sitting there awkwardly, unsure of how to contribute to the conversation. She glanced at Max and shrugged her shoulders at the situation.

Max smiled encouragingly at her and sat Peter in a seated position next to Olivia and Grayson. Peter rolled himself forward onto his stomach and turned to glance back at Max.

"Oh, you want me to join you?" Max smiled, as he lay down on his stomach next to him. "How's that?"

Peter grinned and patted Max's cheek affectionately. The other infants soon began to interact with Max as well, handing him toys, making noises at him, and listening as he spoke with them.

Zoey smiled as she watched them together. She glanced up when she realized the other women had gone quiet. They were all quietly watching Max as he played with the children

Julie leaned over to Zoey, "Your husband is a natural, you are very lucky."

"Oh, we're not…." She tried to explain.

"Good practice for the future," she winked at her before turning to ask Phoebe a question.

Zoey flushed at Julie's implications. Max glanced up at her, "Everything okay?" he whispered.

Zoey nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The children played for about thirty minutes together, before they started to get cranky. 

"And that's our cue," Julie said smiling at Max and Zoey. "We usually try and time our playdates to end around naptime. That way they get all their energy out playing with each other, and nap slightly little better when we get home.”

Zoey nodded; their plan seemed to make sense to her.

"Give Emily our love! You're both welcome to join us anytime!" Julie told them.

They said their goodbyes and bundled a sleeping Peter into the car quickly.

"Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I could have survived without you there. You were great with all the kids," Zoey smiled at him.

"Well I have had practice with my nieces and nephews," he grinned. "And as for going with you, what are friends for?"

Friend. There was that dreaded word again. She sighed, and Max glanced at her in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little worn out," she replied.

"Go ahead and take a quick nap, I'll wake you when we get there," Max offered.

Zoey smiled softly at him and nodded, leaning her head against the window and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Max glanced over as she fell asleep. It was no wonder she was exhausted; they had stayed up half the night watching movies and talking about everything and nothing. Once he had realized how late it had gotten, he offered to let her stay the night. She could take his bed, and he would sleep on the sofa. She was stubborn though and had insisted that they had enough room to share the bed. 

He had lain awake while she slept, trying to puzzle out where things had gone wrong with Red. She had been the one to suggest the meeting, was she having second thoughts? Maybe his last song had been too much too soon. He knew that he was falling for Red and quickly, but what if she didn't feel the same? He was worried about her lack of response and hoped that nothing had happened to her. He reached for his watch on the nightstand and decided to send her another message.

_I just want to make sure that you are okay._

After that, he had finally fallen asleep, before being rudely awakened by the smoke alarm. He shook his head fondly at the thought of Zoey attempting to cook them breakfast. She was adorable, a menace in the kitchen, but adorable, nonetheless. It was one of the things he loved about her.

He sighed, as he pulled up to the curb, glancing at his watch in hopes of a response from Red. Nothing.

He got out and quietly carried Peter into his parents. Unlike his Aunt, Peter was now wide awake after his short nap. Max grinned as he said his goodbyes and returned to the car, heading towards Zoey's apartment.

When they arrived, he nudged her awake gently, she yawned and smiled at him. Realizing they were at her building she quickly turned to look at the backseat.

"I took Peter home first. Figured I'd let you sleep as much as you could since we were up late last night."

Zoey nodded and smiled at him. She got out of the car and Max walked with her to her door.

"So, I'll see you on Monday?" Max said as she unlocked her door.

Zoey nodded, "Monday."

He turned to go but stopped as he felt her hand on his arm. Without a second thought, she pulled him into a hug. Max froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "I just thought you might need one of those."

Max nodded and smiled at her. Her cheeks were flushed, "Well, see you on Monday." She waved slightly and disappeared into her apartment.

Max made his way slowly back to his car. As he started the engine, he felt his watch buzz, he looked down and saw a message from Red.

_I'm okay…. I’m sorry...I owe you an explanation..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quotes from Episode 1x06 of course


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets an explanation from Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys and your support for this fic are so amazing and I love and adore you all! Shorter chapter this time, but don’t worry I won’t leave you all hanging for too long!
> 
> Thank you to aubreyrichman beta extraordinaire for her help
> 
> Just playing around with them, they still belong to Austin Winsberg
> 
> Song is “Yesterday” by The Beatles (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/NrgmdOz227I)

* * *

_I’m okay…. I’m sorry…. I owe you an explanation_

Zoey sat there looking at the words she had just sent. She had no idea what she was going to tell him, but she needed to make sure he didn’t worry. 

She moved into the kitchen and unplugged her microwave, placing it on the floor. She might as well keep herself occupied while she waited for him to respond. Not that he owed her a response, had it been any other guy she wouldn’t blame him for ignoring her after she stood him up. That wasn’t in Max’s nature though, he would give Red a chance to explain before he decided anything. 

She had managed to completely take apart her microwave and was just starting to piece it back together when she heard her watch buzz on the counter.

_Whenever you are ready…. I’ll be right here waiting…._

Zoey felt her heartache as she read his response. He was giving her an out, giving her space and time she wanted. But she knew herself, and she knew it would just be delaying the inevitable. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the pieces of her microwave aside and began to type.

_The truth is I don’t have a good reason for not being there. I was nervous and scared, and I let these feelings get the better of me. I’m not the best when it comes to relationships or emotions, anyone who knows me could tell you that. I’m not telling you these things to make excuses, there is no excuse for me not being there. I am so sorry that I placed you in an awkward position, and I hope that you can forgive me. Someday, I’ll explain everything. * Meanwhile, if you still want to talk, I’m here._

She hit send before she could overthink what she wrote, placed her watch on the coffee table, and walked away from it.

* * *

Max drove home after he got Red’s message. At least he knew that she was okay, which helped to ease his mind.

He wanted to hear her explanation for not meeting him, there was no denying that. He was hurt that she hadn't at least told him that she wasn't coming. It was a good thing Zoey had shown up when she did to save him from waiting there for hours. She had helped take his mind off Red, at least for a little while.

He sighed; he knew he would let Red explain.

_Whenever you are ready…. I’ll be right here waiting…._

He decided the best tactic was to give her time. They had rushed into meeting each other, and maybe that had been what scared her off. So, he would be around, but it was up to her to decide when she wanted to reach out.

He sat at the piano idly running his fingers along the keys. He took a deep breath and began to play, singing the familiar melancholy tune.

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away._

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be._

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she had to go?_

_I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong._

_Now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why she had to go?_

_I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong._

_Now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm._

He felt his watch buzz as he ended the song. He opened his message from Red.

_The truth is I don’t have a good reason for not being there. I was nervous and scared, and I let these feelings get the better of me. I’m not the best when it comes to relationships or emotions, anyone who knows me could tell you that. I’m not telling you these things to make excuses, there is no excuse for me not being there. I am so sorry that I placed you in an awkward position, and I hope that you can forgive me. Someday, I’ll explain everything. * Meanwhile, if you still want to talk, I’m here._

He read it once and read it through again. There was an explanation, which is what he had wanted. He could understand where she was coming from, but it still made his chest ache. She seemed genuinely sorry for standing him up. He knew that eventually, he would forgive her, it was in his nature to be a forgiving person. For now, though he didn't have a response. He took off his watch and placed it on top of the piano, where it remained untouched for the rest of the weekend. 

* * *

It had been almost a week since Max had gotten Red’s explanation for missing their date and he still hadn’t figured out how to respond. He could understand where she was coming from, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t still a little hurt. Which is how he found himself looking towards an unlikely source for advice.

“Any particular reason you’re standing there awkwardly and staring at me, CineMax?” Tobin said, looking up from his computer.

Max shook his head, choosing to ignore Tobin’s newest nickname for him. “Tobin, you've dealt with rejection from women before, right?"

“What? No dude, never! I mean there was that one girl in Vegas, but that doesn’t count cause what happens there stays there!”

“Riiiiight….so anyway, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, I need your advice.”

Tobin’s face broke into a grin. “Oh really? Well, then young Padawan, follow me.” Max shook his head as he followed a practically skipping Tobin to the elevators.

**5th Floor**

“Dude, you know it is super creepy up here, right?” Max said looking around at all the hanging tarps.

Tobin shrugged, “I figured you didn’t want the whole team to hear about your woman problems.”

Max was surprised at Tobin’s tact. “Well, I guess in that case your discretion is appreciated.”

Tobin nodded and leaned against a pillar, “Alright, so what’s the issue?”

Max sighed and told Tobin everything about Red, their conversations, how he sent her songs, their date that didn’t happen, and then her apology message.

“So basically, I don’t know how to respond. I understand why she didn’t come, and she’s right we did rush into meeting face to face. I just felt so drawn to her, like there was this connection between us, you know?”

“Do you still want to talk to her?” Tobin asked.

“I do, it’s just now I don’t know where we stand,” Max sighed. “I mean, do I just ignore that she stood me up, or do I try and talk to her about it?”

“I think you tell her the truth, bro.”

Max looked skeptical, “The truth? That it hurt when she didn’t show, that I had really looked forward to meeting her? Or that the only thing that saved me from sitting there all night looking like a fool was my best friend who happened to come by?”

Tobin raised his eyebrows, “Zoey came by?”

Max smiled slightly, “Yeah, she was supposed to go out that night with a friend, but then at the last minute, they canceled. So, she stopped in for coffee and saw me sitting there, and hung out with me while I waited for Red. She kept me from moping alone all night.”

“Interesting,” Tobin observed.

Max looked at him oddly. 

“But yeah man, just be open with her, and maybe this time take things a bit slower, really get to know each other.” Tobin walked over and clapped Max on the shoulder, “I’d hold off on sending her songs for a while.” 

Max nodded in agreement. “Hey, umm...thanks, you’re actually not terrible at giving advice.”

“You doubted my skills?” Tobin grinned as he headed to the elevators. “Good luck, Max ‘n Cheese!”

Max waited until Tobin had left before he looked at Red’s message again. He took a deep breath and began to type his response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *from You've Got Mail


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey gets Max's response and hears a heart song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I truly appreciate all you guys who read and review! Makes my writer's heart sing with joy!
> 
> As always a big thank you to aubreyrichman for edits and dealing with my crazy rambling
> 
> The song is "You're My Best Friend" by Queen (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/HaZpZQG2z10)

* * *

Zoey jumped as she felt her watch buzz with a SPRQS message for the first time in a week. She glanced towards Max’s desk, but he wasn’t there, come to think of it she saw him heading off somewhere earlier with Tobin. But Tobin had come back about twenty minutes ago and still, there was no sign of Max. She had been worried when she hadn’t gotten a response all week, she thought that maybe he had decided not to forgive Red. But it seemed like he just needed time to process and to think. She could do this, she could see what he wanted to say, and then she would go from there. Worst case scenario he never wanted to talk to her again, right?

She opened the message and began to read.

_ It's taken me a while to figure out how best to respond. I understand that you were nervous and scared, I was too. I can't say that I wasn't hurt when you didn't show up or even message me to say you weren't coming. I had so looked forward to meeting you, and instead, I was left feeling foolish. Thankfully my best friend came by, she saved me from staying there alone all evening. I felt...still feel that there's a connection between us, but I think we may have moved things a little too fast. Perhaps this time we go a little slower, get to know one another better? I want us to keep talking, I miss my friend…. _

Zoey felt the guilt weigh heavily on her as she read his message. He wasn't wrong though; they had rushed things. Even if it had been some completely random guy, what had she been thinking, asking to meet after only a week?! When he had just been Billy to her, she had also felt the connection he described. Though knowing the truth of his identity, it made sense, she and Max had always had a connection, ever since their first day of orientation. She knew why she had rushed, her feelings for Max had started building more and she saw Billy as a way to potentially get over her crush on Max.

_ I also feel that connection, but I agree taking things slow is the way to go. I've missed my friend too… _

* * *

Max let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw Red's response. His honesty hadn't cost him their friendship. 

He made his way back to the fourth floor, glancing at Zoey as he walked to his desk. She seemed to be lost in thought, a small frown etched on her face.

"Zo?" he called out, hoping to shake her from her daze.

She glanced over at him and offered him a small smile. "Hey, you disappeared," she said softly.

"Had some stuff to take care of," he explained. 

Zoey nodded pensively. 

She was unusually quiet, which worried him.

"Everything ok, Zo?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just thinking I could use a caffeine boost. Care to join me?" She smiled at him.

Max knew he should stay and try to get some work done, but the promise of caffeine and time with Zoey won out.

He grinned, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

Zoey fiddled with her cup sleeve as she watched Max out of the corner of her eye. He seemed a little happier than he had been all week.

She nudged his shoulder as she spotted a park bench for them to sit on. "You seem to be in a much better mood than you have been this week. Something happen?" She cringed internally knowing that she had been the cause of his melancholy mood.

Max grinned slightly at her, "Nothing gets past you. I'm better than I was. Remember how I was supposed to meet someone on Friday?"

Zoey nodded; fairly certain she knew the direction of this conversation.

"She finally got back to me and told me why she didn't come. It took me a while to decide how I should respond, but then I talked to Tobin and oddly enough he helped me decide what I needed to say."

Zoey furrowed her brow when he mentioned Tobin, was that why they had disappeared together? Weird.

"What reason did she give?" She asked nervously, chewing on her lip.

"That she was scared, and that we may have rushed into things. Which I get, we didn't really take the time to learn more about each other, and then suddenly we're planning to meet?" Max explained. “I think we were both just excited to have made a connection that we didn’t think things through.”

"So, what did you guys decide?"

"We're gonna keep talking, take things slow and learn more about each other."

Zoey took a sip of her coffee and nodded, “It’s always good to get to know each other better. I mean what do you really know about her anyway?”

Max smiled, “Well I know she’s smart, funny, loves Star Wars, and apparently overly sweet drinks.”

Zoey made a face, “Ugh that Mountain Dew was vile.”

Max chuckled, “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Well, apart from her terrible choice in sodas, if she likes you then her taste can’t be that bad,” Zoey teased.

Max smiled softly at her, and she felt her breath catch as she heard the strains of music beginning. This was a first for her. It felt like ever since she had gotten her powers that everyone in the world was singing to her; from the woman in front of her at the grocery store to the mailman, even her own parents! Yet through it all, Max had never once sung to her. It must be something big if he was breaking his silence now.

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ Whatever this world can give to me _

_ It's you you're all I see _

_ Ooh, you make me live now honey _

_ Ooh, you make me live _

Max sent her a wink as he skillfully danced around the nearby benches. Zoey couldn’t help but smile at how happy he looked.

_ Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had _

_ I've been with you such a long time _

_ You're my sunshine and I want you to know _

_ That my feelings are true _

_ I really love you _

_ Oh, you're my best friend _

Zoey felt the smile fall from her face. Her heart sank as he continued, confessing his true feelings to her.

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ Ooh, I've been wandering 'round _

_ But I still come back to you _

_ In rain or shine _

_ You've stood by me girl _

_ I'm happy at home _

_ You're my best friend _

Max returned to his spot on the bench just as he finished the song, as though no time had passed.

“Zoey, you okay?” he asked looking at her, concerned. “You look a little pale.”

Zoey nodded, forcing herself to smile. “I’m fine, just thinking about some stuff I need to do. We should head back,” she said standing and throwing away her empty coffee cup.

“Umm, sure,” Max was confused at her sudden change in mood. They made their way back to work in silence.

“You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, that’s what a best friend is for,” Max offered, as they returned to the fourth floor.

She internally winced when he said, “best friend,” but waved him off. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Max gave her one last concerned glance before heading over to his desk.

Zoey let out a breath as he walked away, she needed to process what had happened. Max had just sung his first heart song to her, and it wasn’t what she had wanted to hear.

_ What did you expect would happen, Zoey? You didn’t  _ **_honestly_ ** _ think he’d sing you a song where he declares his undying love for you, did you? No, you’re his best friend and nothing more, something he made abundantly clear through song.  _

Zoey shook her head as though to clear her thoughts. She had been foolish to hope that Max might feel something more than friendship for her, that stuff only happened in the movies. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, Max and Red get closer but so do Max and Zoey....a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the delay in an update, school started back up for Summer so I’ve been busy diving into homework! So there may be delays but I promise I’ll update as frequently as I can!
> 
> As always thanks to aubreyrichman for dealing with random middle of the night inspirations and ideas, and for tweaking my mistakes!

* * *

**3 months later**

_"I went on a walk earlier today and I saw some sunflowers in a shop window. They made me think of you, if I knew where you worked I would send you a whole vase of them."_

Max smiled as he messaged Red. It had taken them some time, but they had finally gotten back to how they were before they tried to meet. Their messages had become more flirtatious as of late, which Max took as a good sign for the near future. He still hadn't sent her any more songs, he had thought about it, but something always seemed to hold him back. 

"Morning, Max," Zoey said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Zo, you're in a good mood this morning," Max observed.

"Just feeling good. We still on for drinks this evening?"

"Yeah, where is it again?"

"It’s that new place down the road the one called, The Club Around The Corner. Though since it’s not around a corner from anything I don't even know why they called it that, " Zoey rambled.

Max smiled at her, "Maybe it used to be around a corner, and then they moved?"

Zoey shrugged, "Anyway, Mo said he and Eddie would meet us there after work."

He nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

Zoey read the message from Max and smiled as she composed her reply. 

_Sunflowers are my favorite flowers, they're so friendly-looking. They look, at least to me, like they could just burst into song at any moment. You know, like the flowers in Alice in Wonderland._

She heard Max chuckle as he received her response.

_I can see that actually. They'd be the Altos, less showy than the Sopranos, but still just as important to the song, rounding it out with their warm rich tones. Now, I'm wondering what voices the other flowers would have. Which would be the Basses, Baritones, and Tenors…._

_You know that kind of music talk goes completely over my head, right?_

_Lol. Sorry, you got me thinking about it and now I'm rambling about fictional flower voices in a children's movie._

_I don't mind, I think it's cute._

Zoey tried to convince herself that it was Red who was flirting with Max, and not her, but she knew better. She had spent the better part of the past few months trying to push aside her romantic feelings for Max, a task that was becoming more difficult as time went on. 

_See, you say that now, but when you find me creating a spreadsheet to classify different flowers and their singing voices…._

Zoey laughed at the mental image that created.

Tobin glanced over at the two of them, shaking his head at his stupidly oblivious they were.

* * *

Zoey had been thinking about sunflowers ever since Max had mentioned them to Red. It was silly but she could use a pick-me-up, so she decided to run to the flower shop on her lunch break and buy a small arrangement of them. 

Max did a double-take as he saw Zoey holding the very bouquet he had messaged Red about that morning.

Tobin jumped in before he could ask about them, “Ooooo, somebody has a secret admirer? Do tell, Boss Lady!”

Zoey laughed, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I bought them myself. I love sunflowers, they’re just so friendly looking. So, when I saw them while I was at lunch, I just had to get them.”

Max watched as she placed them on her desk, his brow furrowed in concentration. _Was it possible? Could Zoey….._

“Everything okay, Max?” Zoey asked, glancing over at him.

He shook his head, and smiled, “Yeah, everything is great. I never knew sunflowers were your favorite.”

Zoey smiled, “Yeah. I fell in love with them when I went deep into research mode for a role in my first and only school play.”

“ _You_ were in a school play?” Max grinned.

She shrugged, “The whole second-grade class was required to be in it. It was a science play about flowers and pollination.”

He chuckled, “So, you were a sunflower? That sounds adorable.”

Zoey blushed, “I didn’t have any lines, but I was so terrified of being on stage that I hid behind one of the trees.”

“Ooh, I wonder if your mom has pictures….” Max pulled out his phone teasingly.

She groaned, “I’m going to regret having told you about this, aren’t I?”

“What? I think it’s sweet that you were such a shy little flower!” 

Zoey shook her head, taking a seat at her desk and focusing on work.

* * *

Just as she was getting ready to shut everything off for the day, her e-mail pinged with a message from Max, she glanced over at him suspiciously.

Max was completely focused on his computer screen, not bothering to look up.

When she opened the message she rolled her eyes, she should have known he’d ask her mom about it. It was a picture of her dressed as a sunflower, peeking out from behind a tree on stage, but it was the next photo that made her grin. It was a photo of a very different school play, one where Max was front and center on stage, dressed as a turkey!

Max caught her eye and they both started laughing.

"I can't believe you were a turkey!" Zoey managed between giggles. 

"I'll have you know I was the best turkey in that play!" Max defended himself.

"Just how many other turkeys were in the play?" Zoey teased.

"Okay fine, so I was the only turkey, but that still makes me the best," Max admitted. 

"But I was right, you were an adorable sunflower," Max smiled at her, and Zoey felt her cheeks redden.

"Come on, Mr. Turkey, we don't want to be late," Zoey said as she grabbed his arm, trying to hide her blush, as they walked to the elevators. "For what it's worth, you made a pretty cute turkey," she grinned at him.

"Yeah, well, I managed to forget my one line. I was so nervous," Max confessed.

"What line was that?" Zoey asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Gobble, gobble," Max mumbled, embarrassed.

Zoey threw her head back and laughed. Max couldn't help but stare at her as she laughed. It had been so long since she had really laughed at something. She was beautiful, her eyes sparkling with tears of mirth, her cheeks flushed and her lips turned up in a big smile. Max felt his heart race as he looked at her. _If only….no, she wasn't interested in him like that...The sunflowers thing was a coincidence….right?...._

Zoey wiped tears from her eyes and patted him on the shoulder as she finally caught her breath. "That beats me for ‘embarrassing acting story’."

"Needless to say, that was also my first and only play," Max grinned.

"Well, that settles it. Neither of us will realize our childhood dreams of acting," Zoey joked. 

Max laughed, "Aww man, and here I was hoping I was just a late _bloomer_."

Zoey shook her head, "Really, Max? Flower puns?"

"What can I say, they can really start to _gr_ ow on you…it's not like I had _planted_ to have this many"

Zoey groaned loudly, "That's it. I'm walking away now," she headed out the door and in the direction of the club.

Max grinned and quickly ran to catch up with her.

* * *

As they walked through the door, Mo and Eddie waved them over to their booth. Max gestured to the bar and Zoey nodded, heading towards their friends.

“Zolene, you made it!” Mo smiled as Zoey slid into the booth. “Where’s your Piano Man?”

Zoey glared at Mo, “Shhh, keep your voice down! He’s grabbing us drinks.”

“Child, he is at the bar in a noisy club, you know he can’t possibly hear me!” Mo nudged Eddie and rolled his eyes. “Besides, Eddie knows all about your online dilemma.”

“Mo!” Zoey hissed.

He took a sip of his drink, “What? This story was just too good not to share!”

Zoey dropped her head on the table and groaned in embarrassment.

“For what it’s worth, I think it’s adorable,” Eddie chimed in. “You two are clearly meant to be.”

“Who’s meant to be?” Max asked. Zoey quickly sat up and thanked him as he set her drink down in front of her.

“Oh, uh just some teenagers on a show that Mo is obsessed with,” Zoey covered weakly, taking a sip of her drink.

“I didn’t have you come here to disrespect my love Bevi love! Come on, girl,” Mo dragged Zoey out on the dance floor.

“Ummm….Mo, you know I don’t really dance,” she glanced around nervously.

“You and I both know that, Zoldilocks. We’re out here so you can fill me in on things with you and Max.” Mo gestured for Zoey to follow his lead on the floor.

“There isn’t any me and Max….”

“And whose fault is that? You’re in love with him, he’s in love with you, make it happen!”

“But Mo, he’s not in love with me. He’s in love with Red!” Zoey explained, frustrated both with the conversation and trying to keep up with Mo’s “simple” dance moves.

“Zoey, you and Red are the same person….no matter how much you try and convince yourself otherwise. The person Max has fallen in love with is you!” Zoey started to interrupt and Mo quickly cut her off. “So help me, if you say that he will be “disappointed that it’s you” one more time, I will play Macarena nonstop for a week straight!

Zoey held up her hands in defeat, “Alright, I won’t say it….no need to play dirty.”

Mo grabbed Zoey’s hand and twirled her, “Whatever it takes to shake you out of this ridiculous denial. It's time you stopped hiding and realized that some things in life that are worth risking everything for. Tell him the truth about Red, I promise you he won’t be disappointed.”

Zoey opened her mouth to respond when they were interrupted by Max and Eddie.

“May I have this dance gorgeous?” Eddie grinned offering his hand to Mo.

“You can have every dance, as long as you keep calling me that,” Mo glanced meaningfully at Zoey as he and Eddie made their way to the center of the dance floor.

“Do you want to go back to the booth? I know you’re not a huge fan of dancing,” Max offered.

Zoey smiled at him, “Actually, I wouldn’t say not to a dance or two. I can’t promise that I’ll be any good…”

Max’s face broke into a grin, “It’s a good thing I’m familiar with your dancing skills.”

He led her out onto the dance floor just as the song changed to a slower number. His face fell, “Oh, we can wait for a faster one if you want.”

Zoey took in a deep breath, here was her chance to prove to Mo that Max didn’t feel anything but friendship for her. She shook her head, “No this is fine.” She placed her arms around Max’s neck and stepped closer to him.

Max swallowed nervously as her fingers grazed the back of his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and they started to slowly sway to the rhythm of the music.

Giving in to temptation she closed her eyes, leaned against his chest, and smiled softly. She felt his fingers flex against her back, a slight shiver running through her as she thought how they would feel running along the rest of her body. 

Max glanced down at the woman in his arms, she fit so perfectly against him, as though they were made for one another. 

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Zoey glanced up at him, her eyes searching his face questioningly.

Her lips parted slightly as she realized how close their faces were. She could feel her heart racing from the look in his eyes.

"Zoey?" he whispered, leaning forward slightly.

She started to lean towards him, only to be interrupted by a tipsy young couple stumbling against them.

The was spell broken, she quickly pulled herself away from Max, unable to meet his gaze.

"Woah, sorry bout that," the inebriated couple apologized with a giggle.

Zoey waved them off, quickly making her way from the dance floor to their booth. Max trailed behind her confused as to what had just happened.

Quickly downing her drink, Zoey grabbed her jacket and turned to Max.

"It's getting kind of late. I think I'm just going to head home," she explained, trying to calm the flush on her cheeks. 

Max opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it. "Sure. I'll let Mo and Eddie know," he sighed. "Thanks for the dance."

Zoey managed a weak grin at him and nodded. "See ya," she said, racing for the door, needing to put as much space as possible between her and Max.

As she waited for her ride she thought about what had just happened between her and Max. If that couple hadn't bumped into them would he have kissed her?

She was more confused than ever, was Mo right? Did Max have feelings for her?

She felt her heart skip a beat as she remembered how he had looked at her on the dance floor.

Mo was right about one thing though, she needed to tell him the truth about Red, and soon.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has a lot to consider after dancing with Max, and Max makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright gang we are almost at the end! One more chapter! Thank you all for reading and your comments! I really do appreciate how much you have enjoyed this fic!
> 
> As always special thanks to my lovely beta aubreyrichman
> 
> The song is "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble (Listen to it here https://youtu.be/hVu_hUTOvj0)

* * *

Zoey groaned as she rolled out of the bed the next morning. She had tossed and turned all night, unable to stop thinking about Max, their dance, and what might have been an almost kiss. Between those thoughts and trying to come up with a plan on how to tell Max about Red, she had hardly managed any sleep.

After managing to get dressed and eat some breakfast, Zoey was trying to decide what she should do with the rest of her day when her watch buzzed.

She was surprised to see that this time there was an attachment but no message.

Confused, she hit the play button. Piano music began playing. She looked at the attachment to see if he had included the lyrics as he had before when she heard Max begin singing.

_I'm not surprised_

_Not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times_

_I stopped keepin' track_

_Talk myself in_

_I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up_

_Then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I might have to wait_

_I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing_

_And the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are_

_Whenever it's right_

_You come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_Mmm_

_But somehow I know that will all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Zoey wiped the few tears that had fallen on her cheeks. He was really putting it all out there, and he deserved to know the truth. 

She typed out her response.

_How's Monday at 5 PM sound? Meet me in the park across from Golden Gate Grind. I'll be waiting for you at the large fountain there._

She held her breath as she nervously waited for his reply. There was no backing out this time, she owed it to him.

_Yes._

* * *

Max had been playing his dance with Zoey over and over again in his head. It had almost seemed as though she wanted him to kiss her, but that doesn't make sense….does it?

And then there was Red, they had gotten much closer throughout the months. He was starting to wonder if they should try to meet again. Would that be a mistake? Would she bail on him again? 

But then there were all those odd coincidences and similarities between Zoey and Red….her buying the sunflowers, calling them friendly just like Red had. Her humming "Friday I'm In Love," the day after he had sent Red that song….The fact that Zoey happened to come by when he was supposed to meet Red...those all just happened to be coincidences...right? Or was the universe trying to tell him something? 

Max shook his head and walked over to sit at the piano. He hit the record button on his phone and began to play the perfect song to describe his feelings. Instead of including the lyrics, he decided to sing along this time. He wanted to make sure she could hear the sincerity in his voice as he sang for her.

He sent her the attached song without a message. The decision was up to her, he didn't want to scare her off again.

His watch buzzed and he opened her message.

_How's Monday at 5 PM sound? Meet me in the park across from Golden Gate Grind. I'll be waiting for you at the large fountain there._

He let out a sigh of relief as he replied.

_Yes._

* * *

"You were right, I should have told Max a while ago. So I arranged a meeting between him and Red for after work tomorrow. And I'm going to tell him everything," Zoey explained to Mo.

Mo raised his eyebrows in response but chose to say nothing. 

"You're not going to tell me that you told me so?" She was surprised at his non-reaction to her news. 

"I'll believe it when I see it," Mo replied, sipping his tea.

"You don't think I'll go through with it?"

"I think that you think you'll go through with it until it comes time to be there and then you won't," he replied.

Zoey couldn't argue with him, she did have a terrible track record when it came to dealing with emotions. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and groaned in frustration.

"So, what great divine intervention inspired you to come clean?" Mo asked.

Zoey mumbled something, hiding her face in her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that…"

"Max and I almost kissed at the club…"

Mo smirked, waiting for her to continue.

"And I realized that maybe... **_maybe_ **...you were right and things may not be as one-sided as I thought. So, before we head in that direction I owe it to him to come clean." Zoey sighed, knowing that Max would have every right to be furious.

Mo nodded, "I'm proud of you for finally realizing that. I know you're scared, but I really do think things will work out okay."

Zoey nodded and took her leave, determined to try and get a good night's sleep before the most important day of her life.

As soon as he heard Zoey's door close, Mo pulled out his phone and began texting. 

**Group message from Mo:** _Zoey is planning on coming clean to Max tomorrow after work._

 **Tobin:** _Think she'll actually do it this time?_

 **Mo:** _She says she's determined to but she may need a little extra push._

 **Joan:** _You think we should?_

 **Mo:** _It might be just enough._

 **Tobin:** _Alright, I'll take care of it._

 **Joan:** _I really hope this works, I don't know what else we can do otherwise._

 **Mo:** _If this doesn't work then we go to plan E._

 **Tobin:** _Plan E?_

 **Mo:** _Trap them in Max's apartment building's elevator. I know exactly which cords to cut to make it stop._

 **Joan:** _How was this not our first idea Tobin?_

 **Tobin:** _I didn't want to be cliche! But at this point, I'll do whatever it takes to get them together. I can't handle anymore of their obliviousness, wistful sighs and longing looks. It's too much!!_

 **Mo:** _Agreed. So, make it happen!_

Mo shook his head, hopefully, Tobin wouldn't make things any worse….

* * *

**Monday**

"I'm glad you wanted to grab lunch because I have something important to tell you," Max smiled at her. "You know that girl I've been talking to on SPRQS?" At Zoey's nod, he continued, "I'm meeting her later today."

Zoey took a sip of her drink unsure of how to respond. "The one who didn't show up at your last meeting?" 

Max frowned slightly, "Yes, but we talked about what happened. And we decided to take things slower, but I think it's finally time for us to meet."

"Even though she stood you up, you're still willing to give her a chance?" Zoey winced at how harsh she sounded.

He glanced at her confused, "Well, yeah. We all make mistakes, and it would be foolish to cut myself off from someone I feel such a connection with."

"And you're sure this girl is worth it?"

He sighed, “I don’t know, I know we have a connection and that I’d like to see where it goes. It may turn into something, or it may be nothing at all.” 

“So, you’re willing to take the risk? What if she’s not the person you think she is?” Zoey looked down at her hands.

“She may be, and she may not be. But, what I do know is that letting opportunities pass me by because I’m too worried about the risks is not how I want to live my life. And I do think she’s worth the risk, I’m willing to risk my heart rather than worry about the what-ifs.” Max passionately explained.

Zoey bit her lip as she looked at the man in front of her and nodded. "You deserve to be happy, Max. I hope for your sake that she's the person you think she is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey goes to meet Max at the park, and tell him the truth about Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well you guys this story is officially at its end! I cannot thank you all enough for reading, commenting, and loving this story, I have appreciated all your support! It has been so much fun writing it and while I'm sad that it must end, I'm excited to share the other stories I have planned for our favorite couple!
> 
> Special thank you to AubreyRichman who has been my fabulous cheerleader and beta! Love you hon!

* * *

Zoey spent the rest of the workday stealing glances at Max. She kept thinking about what he had said about believing in taking risks. She was about to take one of the biggest risks of her life, and she was terrified. 

Max packed up his stuff and stopped by her desk, "I'm going to head out early again….wish me luck?"

Zoey softly smiled at him, "Good luck, Max."

"Thanks, Zo," he smiled back as he headed out.

Zoey nervously watched him go, knowing that she would need to leave soon too.

"Zoey, can you come in here?" Joan called from her office.

Confused, Zoey walked in to find Tobin waiting along with Joan. She closed the door and took a seat, glancing between the two.

"Tobin has something he needs to tell you," Joan prompted.

Zoey raised her eyebrows, it must be serious if Tobin asked Joan to mediate.

"So...ummm here's the thing," Tobin began nervously. "You know that dating app SPRQS?"

Zoey nodded, unclear as to where this conversation was going.

"The thing with SPRQS is….well it isn't real…"

"What do you mean it isn't real? That's impossible. I've been talking to someone for months on it," Zoey responded.

"Max, right?"

Zoey glared at Joan, "You told him?"

Joan shook her head, "He knows it's Max because he created SPRQS for just the two of you."

Zoey looked back and forth between Tobin and Joan and began to laugh. "Oh, good joke you guys. SPRQS isn't real, haha. If that were the case how did I get other messages then?"

"You mean the ones with terrible pick-up lines? Babe-Raham Lincoln ring a bell?" Tobin couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I was pretty proud of that one."

Zoey stared at him in shock. "So, none of this was real?" Zoey whispered.

"The app wasn't real, but your feelings for one another, everything you said? That was all real!" Joan told her.

"I don't understand, why do all this?" Zoey asked, confused.

"I've watched you two dance around each other forever, both of you too scared to admit your feelings for each other. So, I decided to give you guys a push in the right direction," Tobin explained.

"So, you tricked us, manipulated us into thinking we were falling for a stranger?"

Tobin gulped, "Well when you say it like that it sounds bad. But I did it for you guys, you belong together!"

"And now Max is waiting at the park thinking he's going to meet this wonderful stranger…. Oh God, Max! I have to go!" She raced to the door, turning back she looked at the two of them, "This conversation isn't done by the way!"

She ran to the elevators as fast as she could.

"How much trouble do you think I'm in?" Tobin asked Joan.

"Maybe you'll be lucky, they'll both be so happy to be together they might be inclined to forgive your meddling."

"And if I'm unlucky?"

Joan just looked at him with pity.

Tobin slunk out of her office muttering to himself, "Oh sure, Tobin create a fake app to set up your coworkers. What's the worst that could happen….it's like hacking into the C.I.A. all over again..."

* * *

Zoey slowed down as she made her way towards the park, she didn't want to arrive out of breath. She couldn't believe Tobin _and_ Joan?! How far did this conspiracy go? Was Leif in on it? Mo?

She bit her lip as she thought about how to explain this to all to Max. It had been hard enough figuring out what she was going to say to him about being Red, but now she had this curveball to deal with too!

The fountain came into her line of view, and she glanced around but didn't see Max. She glanced at her watch and saw that she still had five minutes until they were to meet. 

She nervously paced in front of the fountain, trying to figure out what to say. "So hey, Max, by the way, I'm Red, but that isn't the biggest surprise. Turns out Tobin created SPRQS and it's all a fake. He made it just to set us up, how crazy is that?....ugh no that sounds terrible."

She sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain and put her head in her hands. Sure, it was really weird that Tobin had gone through all this trouble to set them up, but it had worked hadn't it? It brought them closer together and had forced her to realize how much she loved Max. Would she have done that without the app? Or would she still be pushing her feelings aside and denying them?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped up to find Max smiling widely at her.

"Max, I can explain," she began.

Max shook his head, "You don't have to. I began to suspect that you might be Red.”

Zoey gasped, "You did?"

Max nodded, "And I wanted it to be you, I wanted it to be you so badly. ***** " 

Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned down and pressed his mouth gently to hers.

Zoey sighed happily, losing herself in the feeling of the kiss. All thoughts flew out of her head, no more Red, no more lies, no more SPRQS….SPRQS….fuck...

"Oh no!" Zoey said, breaking their kiss and pulling away from him.

"What is it?" Max looked at her confused.

Zoey pulled him over to a nearby bench to sit. "There's something you need to know."

"That you lied about liking Code Red?" Max teased. "Because I'm pretty sure I can forgive you for that."

Zoey laughed softly, "No, not quite."

"Then what is it? Whatever it is, we'll work through it," he said, tenderly brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"SPRQS isn't real," she blurted out. "Tobin created it as a means of setting the two of us up. No one else is on the app, just the two of us. Well, except for Tobin sending those pickup lines to make us think it was real. But apparently, he and Joan and who knows who else have all been conspiring to set us up. So, it was all fake…" 

Max stared at her in shock. "You mean Tobin, created this whole thing just to get the two of us together?"

Zoey nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

Max chuckled, and Zoey glanced up at him in surprise.

"Remind me to buy him a thank you gift," he grinned.

"What? Didn't you hear? It's not real, none of it," Zoey was confused by how well Max seemed to be taking the news.

Max took her hands in his, "The app may not have been real, but my feelings are."

"Even knowing that I stood you up? I saw it was you waiting for me and I got scared. I was worried that you would be disappointed that it was me," Zoey confessed.

Max frowned, "I mean I wasn't thrilled at being stood up. But Zo, why would I ever be disappointed that it was you?"

Zoey's heart skipped a beat, "Do you mean that?"

Max ran his thumb across her hand lovingly, "I meant every word of what I told Red. And finding out that the woman I've been falling for all these months is my best friend, who I was already head over heels for? That just makes it all worth it."

Zoey felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "I meant everything, too. I love you, Max."

He ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears, "I love you too, Zoey."

* * *

"Boom! Told ya!" Tobin shouted, pumping his fist in the air. 

"Hush or they'll spot us!" Mo scolded, pulling him behind the tree.

Joan shook her head and passed them the bag of popcorn, "I doubt they'd notice an earthquake at this point."

Mo took a handful of popcorn, watching as the happy couple embraced again, "Fair point."

"It just goes to show that I'm an amazing matchmaker!" Tobin bragged.

"You made one match, I wouldn't quit your day job," Mo said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, these two won't be coming up for air anytime soon," Joan said, turning to leave. "Besides, I think a round of victory drinks is in order. "

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship ****** ," Tobin said grinning at them.

Joan and Mo glanced at each other and shook their heads walking away from him.

"Guys? Guys? I was just kidding! Wait for me!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quote from You've Got Mail  
> ** Quote from Casablanca


End file.
